Yin And Yang Twins
by AquaArtist
Summary: The sisters are only awakened when there was an emergency. When two twins arrive in the KFP world through a dream, they learn Kung Fu, make friends and learn their destiny but they find out a secret- one that even Oogway didn't know.
1. The Awakening

**Yin And Yang Twins**

A.N: Hey guys, I have joined the world of fanfiction! This is my first story so I hope you enjoy it. Reviews would be awesome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda- only the twins and my story plot.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Awakening**

"Guys, Shifu gave us a day off so what's the plan?" Po asked his friends as they ate noodles (again) "I don't know" Mantis said drinking his soup. "No plan here"

"We could go to that new store that opened, I heard it sold everything!" Viper suggested. "AWESOME!" Po shouted. The masters didn't bother to answer since that particular catchphrase as they literally hear that every, single damn day.

"Sure, I need you go buy some stuff anyway" Crane said "Because someone ATE my ink and then threw up on my bed" he glared at Po who smiled sheepishly.

"How did you even do that?!" Tigress asked shocked, this is pretty stupid, even for Po "Ink? Really?!"

"I don't know okay?!" Po argued "I was hungry and it said to me 'Eat Meh'" he slurped his noodles down in one and wiped his mouth. "I still washed your bed for you" he said to Crane.

"You ate ink" Crane replied. Monkey snorted in laughter and the soup came out the wrong way.

"How I have lived with you guys, I don't even know" said Tigress.

After they finished their meals and washed their bowls, they headed down the Thousand Steps and began searching for the new shop.

* * *

"Happy 13th Birthday girls!" A mother cried embracing her daughters dearly. One laughed and rolled her eyes playfully. Then they went to hug their father who also congratulated them.

After the hugging, their mother went to bake a cake and their father went to watch T.V.

The sisters went to their room. "You know, parents exaggerate way too much" one complained. "It's rude to say that" the other scolded. One had shiny ebony hair with a white streak on the right side and had big black doe eyes. Her twin had soft white hair with a black streak on the left side and bright silver irises. They were identical twins Tracy and Emy.

"It true though. Anyway presents!" Tracy yelled cannonballing into the colorful pile. She was followed by her sister. "Oh cool!" Tracy said, ripping a gift, revealing an art set with paints and markers along with pencils.

"Definitely" Emy responded trying out her new trainers which were white and red with extra grips. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Its for you!" Their father called. The twins abandoned the gifts and went downstairs obediently. They opened a door and saw an old, battered box with a label.

 _'For the Yin Yang sisters'_ it read

"For us?" Tracy questioned. She picked up the box and opened it though her twin tried to stop her. "What if it's not for us?" She hissed. But her ignorant twin gasped and instantly curiousity filled Emy.

When she peered inside the box, she saw a yin yang necklace with two loops. Then she realized that it was TWO necklaces! It worked liked a friendship necklace- where there's two halves that equal a heart. Immediately, she knew she HAD to put it on! She took the yin part as her twin took the yang.

In unison, they put their necklaces on and the world went black.

* * *

They woke up to see an world with pink petals swirling around. There was also an old turtle with a stick. "I thought turtles crawl" Tracy stated. "I bet next, he knows Kung Fu" The turtle frowned then smiled again.

"Turtles do know Kung Fu" Oogway said. "Anyway, welcome Yin and Yang sisters"

Emy's eye widened "So YOU sent the box" Oogway nodded.

"This means that there is an emergency, a disaster. 13 years ago, you have been awakened but today your true powers have." He declared

"And?..." Tracy asked stupidly

"You are the only ones to stop it" Oogway answered as a matter-of-factly . "Your enemy is Sorceress Yin-Yang and you must keep your identities secret to keep safe"

He then evaporated into petals and drifted away.

"We're hallucinating" Tracy remarked to her sister "And we're going mad"

Her twin could only agree.

* * *

Shifu sighed and went to the Moon Lake (in the centre) to mediate. Since it was just him, he decided to find inner peace. He sat down into the lotus position and shut his eyes.

"Inner peace... Inner Peace..." He whispered in his usual stance. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted by something he never thought he would see again. He blinked.

"Master Oogway!" He exclaimed, running to his master and unexpectedly hugging him.

"Shifu" Oogway said "you've done a good job with the Dragon Warrior and I must congratulate you on that."

Shifu bowed in pleasure "Thank You Master" he replied.

"However, I return with bad news" Oogway began "the twins have been awakened, as well as Sorceress Yin-Yang" Shifu gasped in horror.

"Sorceress Yin-Yang?" He stuttered. "I will inform the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five immediately"

He began to run before the turtle stopped him.

"Stay and meanwhile, tell me how you trained the chosen one" Oogway recommended. "I assume it wasn't very easy"

* * *

Tracy opened her eyes and felt the sunshine on her back. She rubbed her head with her.. Paws?

"What the heck?!" She yelled. She then saw a white cat with a black collar with her yin symbol attached. "Emy?" She tried. Her twin started to stir. She opened her eyes.

"Tracy?" The black cat sighed

"I know, we're cats. Weirdest day ever" Tracy groaned. Tracy shook her ebony fur. "That turtle is gonna explain a LOT of things when we find him."

Then they both realized where they was. In front of them was a yin and yang lake. "What's it with yin and yang?!" Tracy complained.

"I don't know but it HAS to be special" Emy commented. "This lake seems natural and not man-made"

They looked in the water and saw their reflections. Emy had white fur, blue eyes and a black collar with the yin sign. Tracy had black fur, green eyes and a white collar with the yang sign.

"Come on, let's go" Emy beckoned and they set off to find the turtle that caused all this mess.

* * *

Po and the Five were looking at everything in the store. The HUGE trolley they had was nearly to the brim and they aren't even halfway though the shop!

"Shifu's gonna be happy" Tigress groaned. She was pulled by her friends to the clothing section where she tried on dresses with Viper.

Meanwhile, at the entrance the cats are gasping for breath. "W we ra ran a all the way here" Emy panted "to get away from the crocodiles"

"Isn't our fault! They had armor and metal weapons" Tracy defended. "Not a fair fight"

"Woah, look at this stuff!" Emy suddenly said. Tracy caught sight of the shelves stacked with everything.

A pig came forwards, "Can I assist you?" She asked. The twins gasped once again.

"Talking pig" Emy pointed.

"I quote 'Weirdest day ever'" Tracy said back.

* * *

A.N: So there's Chapter 1. I went through TONS of drafts- phew! Anyway see you later.

Over and Out

AquaArtist


	2. Food Fight

**Yin And Yang Twins**

A.N: 2 chapters in 1 day! I hope you guys liked my story so far, sorry for any mistakes I made or something. I LIKE BANANAS! P.S: The sisters, as cats, walk on 4 legs.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Food Fight**

"Excuse me?" The pig said, clearly offended. The sisters instantly apologized.

"Sorry Madam" Emy rushed "You see, we aren't used to this" the pig forgave them (but was still puzzled) and scuttled off.

"Close call" Tracy said "So there's an old turtle, we are cats, we are the Yin and Yang twins, there are freaking talking and walking animals!" They strolled down the aisles since they had no other options.

When they were by the food section, their mouths were watering. "So hungry" Emy complained, staring at the steaming rice. Then there were shouts and screams. They whipped around and saw the crocodiles.

"Them again?!" Tracy cried, angrily. The crocodiles were snatching items and terrifying customers. Then WAM! A panda,bug,snake,tiger and monkey leapt into action. (I know they are a tigress, crane, mantis and viper but it seems like them) They kicked and threw punches at the thieves.

"That's what turtle meant, animals can do Kung Fu" Tracy exclaimed excitedly.

"He said TURTLES can do Kung Fu" Emy remarked.

"Yeah but obviously they can too" Tracy argued. Then they saw the fighters get handcuffed except the bug who was locked in a cage and the snake which was tied to the tiger.

The crocodiles held out their weapons and ominously walked to the victims.

"Trace quick!" Emy whispered, she reached out and grabbed a carrot and Tracy got some tomatoes.

"Over here!" Tracy called. The thieves turned around when SPLAT they're faces were covered in red juice.

Laughter erupted from the tied up animals and the crowd at that stood near. Tracy continued throwing things, occasionally missing. Emy snook up behind them and stabbed their backs with the carrot and tripped them over as they whipped around.

The sisters threw different foods at them covering their entire bodies. Then they got up and threw soy sauce over the girls. They screamed in shock but then were laughing evilly.

"Attack!" Tracy shouted. She and Emy took food and threw it at the crocs. In return, they received more sauce, veggies, noodles and soggy, oily beans.

By the end, each animal was covered head to toe in food. Tracy carried on the fight as Emy sneaked to the masters and untied them. "By signal" she whispered.

Emy joined her twin and ran forwards with their legs out. The crocodiles tripped over there outstretched foot. "SIGNAL!" Emy shouted loudly. The crocs were grabbed and tied by Po and his friends.

"To Chorh Gom Prison" they said. The crocs were dragged off.

Po came to thank them. "Thanks for saving us- that fight was AWESOME!" He praised. "Yeah what you did was great" Crane added, adjusting his hat.

"You need a wash though" Tigress said sniffing them. The twins giggled then said to the Kung Fu masters "Can we stay at your place?" They asked in unison. "You know, to wash"

"You don't have a home?" Po asked. "Blame turtle" Tracy muttered. This left them extremely confused.

"Come with us" Po offered.

"Po! You're always inviting random people to the palace!" Tigress scolded

"Don't even worry about it Tigress" Po told her.

"You're a girl?" Tracy quizzed. Emy kicked her in the shin.

Tigress chose to ignored them.

* * *

"What the... we're going up there?!" Tracy shrieked. "I thought you said it wasn't that far away!"

"I know, it's a long way" Po replied.

But surprisingly, it wasn't that hard. Since they had 4 legs, they could leap over some steps. "Not fair!" Po wheezed "I've been climbing these for 2 years now and I STILL struggle!"

The felines sat outside uncomfortably as they were still covered in food (trust me, ain't nice)

"Ok, you stay here and we'll ask Shifu for permission" Monkey said. The Furious Five and Po went inside.

Shifu was sitting with Oogway drinking tea. "Oogway?!" Po asked, his voice echoing in the Hall Of Warriors. Oogway stood up slowly.

Outside, the sisters could sense that something surprising was going on as everyone's jaw dropped. The double doors that were previously held swung open. The sisters wasted no time.

"Turtle!" Tracy and Emy yelled running towards the Master. "

Why are we here?!" Tracy demanded.

"Because you are the only way to defeat Sorceress Yin Yang." Oogway responded calmly.

"They are the Yin and Yang Twins?' Shifu questioned. "They're only 21!"

"No, we're 13" Emy corrected. "You were 13- in your world, here you're 21. 13 add the lucky number eight equals 21" Oogway explained.

"What about our world?" Tracy asked. "Time has stopped there" Came the response.

"Sorceress Yin Yang has awakened and is reviving her powers. When the time comes, you two will fight her with your charms. And if you're uncomfortable as cats- you can change back in human form but become sprites with wings." Oogway said. The sister touched their charms and were engulfed in black and white sparkles. Emy had her hair back (white with black streak) but had cat ears complete with a tail. Pink wings spouted from her back. Her eyes were mismatched- left one grey, right one blue.

Tracy had the same hairstyle but opposite colors (black with white streak) and also had ears and tail. Purple wings grew on her back and her eyes were left green and right black. Both wore their necklaces and wore sheets as clothing.

"They look weird but cool" Mantis commented "their eyes are different."

"Wait, where's their fur?" Viper asked "they don't have skin or feathers"

"This IS skin" Emy replied. Viper stroked her arm. "It's so soft,smooth and white!" She gasped.

"These are their normal forms but without the cat ears, tail and wings and one eye color" Shifu explained to the confused animals.

"Po, lead them to the barracks" Oogway commanded. "Lead your guardians" he repeated, grinning.

"Guardians?!" Po said in surprise. The sisters were as shocked.

"Yes, they are your future advisors" Oogway chuckled. "Now go, they are covered in food"

"Yes, GrandMaster" Po obeyed. Then he said to the sisters."Nice to have some slaves to do my chores"

"Dream"

"On" they replied.

* * *

A.N: This chapter was really easy to write! Anyway I'll see you later guys.

Over and Out

AquaArtist


	3. AN

Hi everyone, sorry this is NOT an update. I've read my story so far and realized that there is a LOT of mistakes. I've tried fixing it but it won't come up on the story. I apologize and will TRY to proof read better.

Keyword: TRY

Over And Out

AquaWrite


	4. Unknown Powers

**Yin And Yang Twins**

A.N: LOL. Trolololololololololololololololololololololololol. #YOLO

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Unknown Powers**

"Just stay here and wash okay? Viper's gone to buy clothes for you" Po told them when they reached the barracks. "Sure" Emy replied. Po left them as they went to the shower room.

"Warm water!" Tracy said. They took the sheets off their bodies and washed throughly, getting rid of the nasty smell.

Later, Viper came in with some clothes. At first the sisters were embarrassed and tried to cover themselves.

"Come on! We're all girls and you see me naked anyway" Viper pointed out. They indeed saw that Viper only wore her lotus clips.

As Viper slithered out, the twins got dressed. "These are... some weird clothes" Tracy remarked, looking at her blue robes, there was a darker blue ribbon tied around her waist. Emy had baby pink robes, with a red ribbon at her waist.

They came out and went to the kitchen where everyone excluding Shifu and Oogway sat. Po was serving stir fry- a new recipe he learnt.

"You look great! Do you like the clothes?" Viper asked.

"They're... unique" Emy tried. "We're not used to them"

Tracy and Emy sat at their seats and ate the stir fry. "We've only had them a few times" Tracy said "Hey! Do you have pizza here?" She asked.

"What's pizza?" Crane questioned. Their jaws dropped. "You don't know what pizza is?!" Tracy exclaimed.

"No" Po responded. "We don't even know your names!"

"Oh yeah" Tracy said "I'm Tracy and this is Emy"

"I'm Po the Dragon Warrior, these are the Furious Five, Crane, Monkey,Viper,Mantis and Tigress" Po introduced.

"Tracy, Emy" Mantis tried the names. "They're foreign" Tigress told him.

Then a gong went off. "Training time!" Monkey explained. They washed their bowls and headed for the Training Hall.

The masters stood there, already waiting for the students to arrive.

"Ok then Yin and Yang, show me what you've got" Shifu announced. The twins looked around and saw the deadly course.

"It's too advanced?" Emy said weakly.

"Just go" Shifu commanded.

The girls stepped on the Field Of Fiery Death. A flame burst out. "Look out!" Emy yelled and pushed Tracy away.

More flames shot out. "Help! Raccoon! We told you this is too hard!" Tracy yelped.

"I am NOT a raccoon" Shifu said.

The sisters tripped and fell into the Jade Tortoise Of Wisdom. "AHHHHHHH!" They screamed. The flew out of the mechanism and entered the Gauntlet Of Wooden Warriors.

"Oww! Oww!" Emy winced as one hit her in the private. The males suddenly covered their own as if they were also suffering.

One scraped Tracy's arm and it bled. "Ow ow owww!" Tracy said

Then they turned into cats suddenly. "What?!" They exclaimed. Then they jumped high, away from Wooden Warriors.

"Yess!" They shouted, then face palmed into the Seven Swinging Cubs Of Instant Oblivion.

Tracy's nose was bleeding now and Emy's cheeks were cut. They hung on the Cubs and let go. They were about to reach the safe zone when Emy's head got stuck in the Seven-Talon Rings.

Tracy caught Emy's legs and swung. "Come on!" Emy complained, trying to squeeze out her skull.

Shifu sighed and said "Crane, go get them"

Crane flew up and broke the Ring that had Emy's head then caught both and landed by Shifu and Oogway.

"Raccoon! Are you trying to kill us?!" Tracy shouted,wiping her nose which continued to bleed.

"I told you, I am NOT a raccoon" Shifu corrected.

"Can't we just go on that?" Emy asked, pointing at The Adversary. Po suddenly laughed loudly.

"Think it's funny?!" Tracy demanded.

"No, you just remind me on my first day" Po answered, wiping his eyes.

"You should have seen him" Monkey said smiling at the memory.

The sisters went to the dummy. Tigress smirked "If this is like when Po was here... then-"

"OWWW!" Indeed they had hit the Adversary too hard and it swung back knocking them off their feet.

"Seriously?!" They shrieked together. Suddenly, a yin and yang energy ball appeared from their paws.

BOOOOOOOOM

A wall of the Training Hall was knocked over. ""What the fuc -" Tracy started, she was stopped by Emy's glare. "What the fudge?!" Tracy exclaimed.

"AWESOME!" Po cried.

"This is your true power" Oogway began. "Tracy has the dark power and Emy has the light but you both balance each other out which stops Tracy from being evil and Emy from being TOO good. You must learn to control your power"

"Now, you two are the Guardians Of Yin And Yang. You control day and night, good and bad luck, the past and future..." Shifu added.

"AWESOME!" Po said again.

"The power comes from your necklaces" Oogway said.

"Then why did we suddenly change into cats?" Emy wondered.

"Because you can only be fairies for a limited amount of time" He replied. "And, you need to practice your Kung Fu. But most importantly, you can't show your identity in front of others. People will attempt to steal your charms and you will be targeted."

"The Sorceress will also be alerted" Shifu informed. He gave two bells. "Use these to hide the charms, the charms have hidden holes inside soyou can still use your powers. When you turn into fairies,the bells will remain there"

"AWESOME!" Po shouted again.

The twins took their bells and slotted the charms inside them before attaching them to their collars.

"Ok then, now show me a kick" Shifu commanded.

* * *

When training finished, they had learnt the basics of Kung Fu. Po showed them their room. It was practically blank and only had two beds and a box. The same box that arrived at their door.

"Oogway went to collect some of your belongings" Po told them "I'm going now but that thing earlier was AWESOME!"

The cats walked to the box and saw that Oogway took the things they wanted most.

There was a family photo in a green frame, Tracy's art set, Emy's trainers and a football, their camera, a laptop and stuffed teddies. The coolest thing was that Oogway got their T.V and their wii and remotes and video games.

"Look the Wii!" Emy said excitedly, holding up a game named 'Kirby's Adventure Wii' "We can finish the game!"

An hour later, the Furious Five and Po walked along with corridor and heard noises coming from Tracy and Emy's room. They came in to see them playing this foreign item.

"What's this?" Tigress asked. "Don't worry, we'll show you how to play it!" Tracy assured.

She gave the remaining two remotes to Tigress and Crane and gave hers to Mantis (who had to hop on the buttons) "You're Team Yin. When you finish this level, see how much points you have. Then Team Yang, that's us, will replay the level. The most points win!" Tracy declared.

They spent the rest of their day beating levels and eating bean buns. Thing is, Tigress had found a new hobby...

* * *

A.N: This was pretty awesome to write. I actually have already decided that this story will have a sequel!

Over And Out

AquaArtist


	5. The Festival Of Love

**Yin And Yang Twins**

A.N: I don't have ANYTHING to do sooo... I'm adding another chapter! Yayyyyy...

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Matchmakers**

The twins went into town next day, for exercise. Nah, scratch that. They came out to avoid training. Since that whole incident yesterday, they couldn't trust the Training Hall.

They saw pigs hanging banners from house to house, the goats were setting up bright, festive lights. They could see some geese setting up tables.

On a wall, there was a sign-up sheet. "Emy, they need someone to lead and organize the entire thing!" Tracy read excitedly. She whipped out a pen on her head, between her huge ears and wrote their names down Tracy and Emy with her mouth.

A pig appeared, "You want to organize the Festival Of Love?" He asked.

"I guess" Emy replied. The pig started shouting,

"EVERYONE, THESE CATS ARE ORGANIZING!" He yelled to the others.

"Ok then, we'll go and sort out stuff" Tracy said, eyeing the crowd who were staring at them. "We'll come back later!" The sisters scampered off (with the sign up sheets) up the Thousand Steps.

When they reached the top, Master Shifu was there. "Uh oh" Emy mumbled.

"Why aren't you training?" Shifu questioned.

"Well, raccoon, we won't have the time anyway because we signed up for the Festival Of Love!" Tracy announced.

"WHAT?!" Shifu shouted.

"Yeah sorry about that" Emy said. "Anyway, we need to plan this. Please...?" They did their puppy eyes.

"Arrrr, don't!" Shifu shielded his eyes.

"Thank you Shifu!" Tracy said and dragged her sister to their room. She looked at the sheet,got out a piece of paper and wrote

 _Festival Of Love_

 _Decor: Pigs (Team A) with Viper_

 _Need to order, pink and red banners, balloons (heart-shaped), streamers, confetti, dragon_

 _sculptures, flower boxes (roses)_

 _Food: Po and Monkey_

 _Cook at Noodle Shop with Mr Ping_

 _Will need, noodles, soup, stir fry, rice, huge assortment of steamed vegetables, different sauces,_

 _cakes, dumplings and buns._

 _Apple Cart Goose- apples (a snack?) maybe carve into hearts?_

 _Games: Kids for ideas (fighting not allowed) with Tigress_

 _Sheep will organize them (Team 1) also with Tigress_

 _Lighting: Sheep (Team 2) with Mantis_

 _Need, 100 inch faint heart shaped lights. Trees to be covered in lights too. Some will hang on_

 _the banners. Romantic glow. Strawberry/Lavender/Vanilla scented candles on tables. Hanging_

 _disco ball._

 _Setting: Rabbits and Crane_

 _Need long tables (also vases with red roses in) lace napkins and cutlery (provided by Mr Ping)_

 _Also chairs with cushions (white with red heart) Stage- red scented curtains._

 _Stands (put decor) and hangers (belongings) red carpet (also scented) through middle with white_

 _petals._

 _Take place in town_

 _Show: Oogway and Shifu_

 _Kung Fu- Po and Furious Five_

 _Play- The children of the school_

 _Singing- Xiao Niao (person in Legends Of Awesomeness: Presnt Tense) sing-a-long_

 _Dancing- Ladies Of The Shade_

 _Puppet Show- The goats_

 _Announcements- Shifu and Oogway except start and end (Tracy and Emy)_

 _Extras: Tracy and Emy help at all_

 _Design posters_

 _New shop will provide most needs_

 _Help: Tracy and Emy_

 _Matchmaking_

 _Outfit making_

 _Help with love_

 ** _EVERYONE IS INVITED TO THE FESTIVAL!_**

"This is gonna be great!" Emy said. "So we're matchmakers?"

"Yep!" Tracy answered . Then the door opened and Po and the Furious Five came in.

"Guys! I heard you signed up!" Po cried. "This is the list then... I'm doing food!"

Everyone else peered at the paper. "I'm doing games. Of course" Tigress muttered. Tracy sifled a giggle.

"Decorations!" Viper said happily "I've got some lotus lanterns in my room" she offered

"That would be GREAT!" Emy replied "We need to show the others this!" They ran out of the room. Tracy paused and shouted, "Tel Shifu and Oogway that they're doing the show!"

Already 3 hours later, everyone was working. Viper was hanging banners, Crane was picking the perfect scented fabric, Tigress was listening to the children, Mantis was testing the lights and Po and Monkey were busy cooking.

Tracy and Emy spilt up to help as they figured it would be quicker.

"Do you need help?" Emy asked Tigress. "Sure" she told Emy. "I've got nothing- games aren't my thing"

"You could have a quiz, musical chairs, pin the tail on the pony, bulldog, sleeping lions or any type of sports like football and tennis" Emy said as Tigress wrote them down.

"But what are they?" Tigress asked curiously. Emy mentally face palmed and carefully explained to Tigress what each idea is.

Meanwhile, Tracy was looking for the noodle shop. She had already helped Viper with the flowers and wanted to help out cooking. Finally, she saw that she had arrived.

Tracy could hear noises and cooking sounds in the shop. "Do you need some help?" She quizzed.

"Yeah, I mean this is a LOT of food" Monkey replied chopping carrots whilst stirring the Special Ingredient Soup. Tracy immediately got to work making dough for the dumplings.

Mr Ping threw some noodles to Po who chopped radishes and threw the noodles back to his father who sprinkled salt in it. Po made made the filling fir the buns and threw the knife over his shoulder without looking and sliced some apples in half.

"Wow!" Tracy gasped, awestruck. "I know" Monkey said.

As they worked, Tracy realized that all foods were extremely Chinese and seemed to be foods that anyone would eat any day.

"I could show you some NEW recipes" Tracy offered. She took the apples and turned it into a filling. She made the crust and created an apple pie

"What is it?" Mr Ping asked. "Apple pie" Tracy responded. "Mum would bake often and we would help her. She owns a bakery. So I only know how to make desserts"

"Ok then, tell me what you need" Mr Ping said before cutting some more radishes.

The cat tried to make some buttercream but found that they were short of ingredients. "Butter" she whispered "I need butter" Suddenly, in her head she could hear Oogway.

"If you need something say 'By the power of Yang' and say whatever you want. You can also teleport but since you've only just awakened, you can only teleport once a day. You know you can fly but remember to stay in cat form in front of others." He said then vanished.

Tracy made simple objects with the spell she learnt that seemed to dazzle the animals. By evening, she had made vanilla cupcakes with pink icing and love heart sprinkles, chocolate chip cookies and some lemon tarts.

"Woah, can I try one?" Po asked glancing at the treats. "Sure" Tracy replied handing them all a cupcake. "It's really sweet and nice" Monkey said chewing the goodness in his mouth.

"Can I have the recipe?" Mr Ping asked the twin.

"Sorry, family secret" Tracy apologized. "This is AWESOME!" Po praised eating his third cupcake.

"Thanks!" Tracy said "I'm going to find Emy now"

Tracy met up with her sibling later. Everything was coming together, the carpet and tables were in place, the stage was set up, most decorations were put up and games were decided, the lighting was perfect.

"This is going well!" Emy smiled. "We still need to do the posters though"

"We'll do it tomorrow" Tracy promised "First, I want to tell you something..."

* * *

A.N: I've finished this chapter. Yay! This is inspired by a bake off I saw on a poster and I got SUPER hungry whilst writing. My sister was annoying me by laughing REALLY loud at a YouTube video- gotta ask her what's it's about!

Over and Out!

AquaArtist


	6. Enemies Appear!

**Yin And Yang Twins**

A.N: Just watched Kung Fu Panda 3 (it was amazing!) and planned how my villains are going. It is official that there will be a sequel. Also decided to start taking pride in my stories so hopefully, it will be much better than before.

 **Chapter 5: Enemies Appear**

A sibling woke up with a positive energy. "Morning!" Emy yawned, stretching her arms. Tracy grunted a reply.

They then washed and got dressed in some clothes that Oogway took from their home. Emy wore a white top and tracksuit bottoms whilst Tracy wore a black top and leggings as well as a scarf.

They went to the kitchen where Tigress was eating her daily blocks of tofu. "Morning" Emy said, grabbing some leftover soup and heating it. "Morning" Tigress replied in her usual monotone voice.

Emy took the warm soup and poured half to Tracy-who was nearly sleeping on the table.

"Your soup" she offered, also taking a few bean buns. Tracy sipped at the soup and slipped off her chair landing on the floor with a SPLAT.

Tigress snorted, something she would usually never think of doing. But since Po arrived, she found herself doing a lot of things that she normally wouldn't. Ditto Shifu.

Emy nealt down beside her twin and gently shook her shoulder. "Tracy, wake up!" She whispered.

Tracy merely ignored her and continued snoring. The others came in and saw the cat on the floor.

"Woah, what happened?" Mantis asked hopping on top of her body. "She's even worse than Po!"

Po pouted at the comment but then started shouting hysterically "Wait! Is she DEAD?!" He shouted running into the door behind him. "Owww!" He moaned, rubbing his face.

Tracy yawned and opened her green eyes "What are you doing?" She asked, clearing confused.

"You fell asleep on the floor" Emy answered grinning. She gave her sister some soup.

"Thanks" Tracy muttered, drinking the now lukewarm soup.

"Why did you fall asleep?" Crane questioned the feline.

"I was working on the Festival" she admitted. "I was going to ask if the Festival was like Valentine's Day"

The look on everyone's faces clearly told her that they had NO clue what she was saying.

"Val, what?" Monkey quizzed.

"Forget it" Tracy said. As everyone else ate, she and her twin retreated to their room. Tracy got out her art set and some paper.

Surprisingly, Emy was the sporty one and Tracy scored better in academics. Tracy drew and decorated the posters she made and Emy would take a bunch, run down the steps, stick them up in town and come back up.

Next Tracy made some boxes to serve as post boxes for any love problems. They were pretty pastel colors in pink, blue and green.

Emy attached them to the walls in town and they both waited for the letters to arrive.

A familiar gong went off. Everyone hurried to the Training Hall and saw only Master Shifu there. "Where's Oogway?!" Po asked desperately "Is he gone again?"

"No Panda" he said. "Yin and Yang show me if you've improved or not"

They nervously edged to the course and stepped into the Field Of Fiery Death. They managed to dodge most of them, rarely getting burnt. They jumped to the Gauntlet Of Wooden Warriors and punched and defended themselves.

Next, they faced the Swinging Cubs Of Instant Oblivion. They swung off the Cubs and landed on the floor before wobbling and tripping on the floor.

"Better" Shifu praised. "Now, this lesson I will teach you a new trick..."

After training, the sisters went to town to retrieve the boxes. They collected all three of them and carried them to their room.

Emy opened the pale green one "There's a lot!" She gasped. Letters and notes flew out into a mess.

"Now, where to start" Tracy muttered, reading a note. "I have a crush but she found a new boyfriend. What should I do?" She read.

Tracy used her tail and picked up a pen under her bed (learnt it from Viper) she wrote

Ignore her and move on, there are plenty more women in the world

"This is gonna be easy!" Tracy declared.

That's what she thought.

Moments later, they were scribbling replies and running around the room. Paper drifted everywhere.

"There's another pile!" Tracy yelped, handing a pile to Emy who was puffed out from sprinting up and down the Thousand Steps.

"Hey, need help?" Viper asked, slithering through the door. "Yeah, definitely!" Emy confirmed, leaving the room with notes fluttering behind her as she ran.

"Guys!" Viper yelled. Everyone stepped out of the their rooms and looked at the snake. "What?" Mantis said.

"We gotta help them!" Viper cried, glancing at the cats who were dashing like mad. "Mantis, Monkey and I will help Tracy write and the rest will help Emy deliver"

A long time later, they had finally finished. "Wew!" Emy panted, clutching her side painfully. "We did it!"

"Yeah" Tigress agreed. They were drinking cold water to relive the heat.

Then the wall smashed open. "Fung! Really?!" Po exclaimed. "You have to attack right now?!"

But he found it wasn't Fung, there was no one there.

"Huh?" He wondered. At that moment, the signal for enemies attacking bleared.

They dragged their exhausted bodies to the fight scene where they saw a fire creature terrorize the villagers.

"Who are you?!" Po shouting, leaping into action. The Furious Five got into their poses while the cats stood awkwardly by the side.

"I am a minion of Master Fire!" It replied, sending fireballs at them. They leapt out of the way and continued dodging the balls.

Po attacked it, throwing punches and kicks the to beast. Then he gave it to Monkey who carried on hitting the enemy. Secretly, Po climbed onto the rooftop and jumped off, landing on the fire monster.

"Skadoosh" Po mimed. The beast vanished. "Wow, what was that?!" Monkey quizzed. The sisters still stood by the side. "You could have helped!" Monkey called.

"It felt like, something was happening" They said in unison. "Po, they're acting like you when you saw that red mark on the opponents" Crane remembered (referring to KFP 2)

The twins didn't reply. But then they sighed and collapsed on the ground. "So tired!" Emy complained.

So they spent that night sleeping on someone's roof- which made Shifu extremely happy. Not.


	7. Minions Of Water

Yin And Yang Twins

A.N: Sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER. Blame school stuff. Anyway, I present you the next chappie!

Chapter 6: Minions Of Water

Every final preparation was finished. The people of the Valley Of Peace were doing the last touches, ready for the night ahead.

"The food is done guys!" Po informed, accidentally tying Viper into a knot instead of a string. Emy grinned and glanced at Tracy who was reading a comic. (Actually was reading comics earlier)

"Mmm" she replied, barely looking. Emy looked at her exparated and continued to check the stage and the scented curtains. She sniffed it; the smell of roses filling her nostrils.

Finally, everything was done and the villagers waited till evening when the Festival will start. However, it didn't take long as everyone was dressing in fine clothes and preparing themselves.

Jade Palace POV

Tigress groaned at the selection of silks in front of her. Emy had specially chosen them and she was thankful for that.

Viper slithered towards her with a pretty crown of baby pink roses replacing her usual lotus clips.

"How about this one?" She asked, holding up a deep ombré indigo dress fading to white. It looked gorgeous but wasn't her style.

"No- why do I have to wear a dress?!" She shook her head.

"Well, I know you despite dresses but please?" an orange dress was denied by Tigress.

"You don't have to wear a dress" Tigress pointed out desperately.

Viper rolled her eyes "But it's obviously why!"

In the end, Tigress wore a Chinese style Jade green dress. Surprisingly, she actually liked it. It was comfortable and pretty and she even did a twirl. "See?" Viper smiled, applying mascara on the master.

At that moment, the males walked into Viper's room. "You wanna match with Po?" Monkey smirked "Coz I hear couple tend to match"

Tigress blushed furiously and restrained by Viper to kill the grinning primate.

"Do you know how long it took me to get her into that dress?!" The snake hissed, baring her fangs ominously.

Monkey raised his hands in defeat and backed off. Then Po came in.

"Guys, you look great!" He said. "Where's the sisters?"

"Oh, they said to meet us later" Crane responded adjusting his hat.

They headed to the village along with Shifu and Oogway. The twins could be seen in the distance waving and jumping.

"Ok then, tonight is the Festival Of Love!" Shifu announced to the crowd "So go ahead and enjoy yourselves!"

Po and the Furious Five hung out during the night, mostly pulling pranks which were disapproved. The felines have mysteriously disappeared.

"So you know, haha, there was this fox that said "Do you know my aunt?"to Mantis" Po began "and he said no and the fox actually lectured him for an hour before accidentally taking him home with her!"

The rest laughed excluding Mantis who was reliving the memory. Then they went to the feast and enjoyed noodles and rice. Everyone excitedly chatted over the food. Suddenly, a giant cake on a trolley came into view.

The twins stood behind it wiping their foreheads and glugging water. "Tada!" Tracy cried. The cake was six tiered with vanilla buttercream and strawberry flavored icing it was also decorated with a bunch of edible flowers and sugar hearts.

"Woah!" Po exclaimed, his stomach commanding for food. "Can I have some?!"

The cake was shared evenly between everyone was they were applauded the tired cats.

Lair POV

A figure sat hunched over a crystal ball. Her slender fingers curled over the sphere as she gazed at the happy people. She scanned the area with her red eyes.

They were the villagers at the Festival- one that she hated. All full of love and joy to THEM. For others, it was painful and revolting. She thought her options.

"There is lots, Water!" She commanded. A blue haired male wearing elegant blue clothes with white waves bowed down to her.

"Yes, Highness?" He asked on his knee. He stood up and looked at his master. "What can I do for you?"

"Go forth and destroy this pitiful valley! The twins are located here and must be eliminated!"

"Your wish is my command, Highness" he swept his dark blue cape over him and vanished. The evil sorceress laughed, one that echoed throughout the cave.

"I will have them killed!" She whispered "I will seek my revenge after they imprisoned me in this sad and lonely cave centuries ago!" She looked at the ball once more.

"Tonight they will die and getting rid of the Five and the Dragon Warrior are bonuses" she cackled.

Her eyes glinted in the shadows, as if she was hunting her unfortunate prey.

Village POV

The attack was unexpected. Several water like figures dropped from the skies. The masters had to evacuate the citizens and fight back the liquid opponents

"Everyone follow me!" Viper shouted at the panicking people. "Follow!"

Meanwhile, the others were fighting the monsters. "Where did you come from?" Po quizzed "I mean you fell outta the sky" he punched another beast before Crane kicked it into droplets where it vanished.

"We were sent by Master Water to eliminate the Yin and Yang sisters!" They replied.

Po shot a look at the cats who were rounding up the villagers and leading them to safety with Viper.

"Eat that!" Mantis yelled, strangling one with his pincers.

Eventually, they had defeated the monsters into the droplets of water. "Where are these com- Wha" Po was cut off by a beast "Don't move" he warned the others "or the panda gets it" he tightened his grip on the now choking panda.

"Don't harm him" Tigress said, eyeing her friend with sad eyes.

Suddenly, a tiny thing flew and knocked the monster on the ground. "Shifu" Po cried.

The red panda quickly finished the enemy. "It seems this is the Sorceress's work" he stated.

"Master Fire, Master Water" Oogway continued "the twins are targeted, though I assume they don't know exactly who"

Viper came back with everyone else. "They're gone?" She checked.

"Yep" Crane said. The sisters appeared behind the snake panting.

"What's wrong?!" Shifu asked urgently "did they get you"

"Are they after you?" Monkey questioned nervously.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Tracy gasped still finding her breath. "No, we were so close to that cherry when we decided to head back" she shot a glare at Viper.

"Then you left us!"

"I thought you were behind" Viper reasoned hiding a chuckle.

The night continued to proceed again with the cheers and laughter. At 11:59 they raised their drinks to the sky and counted.

"5,4,3,2,1 Happy Festival Of Love!" They cheered.

A.N: Hope you liked this and I'll see you soon.

Over And Out

AquaWriter


	8. Fake Marriages

**Yin And Yang Twins**

A.N: Hi again! Sorry it took me so long. Anyway here's the next chapter!

 **Chapter 7: Fake Marriages**

It wasn't very surprising that everyone was still asleep the next morning- no afternoon. The Festival had gone on till 6am so it's natural.

But Zeng had an important message for Master Shifu from a more important person. Zeng knocked politely on the door, knowing that Shifu preferred to give permission for others to come in.

After what seemed like centuries, the red panda finally opened the door. "Yes...?" He mumbled. Zeng produced the letter to him and scurried away to start another day sweeping.

Shifu's eyes followed each word and darted back and forth. Then, he dropped the scroll in a mixture of shock and horror. "What?!" He yelled. Whoops. He could see Zeng give him a curious look. "What?" He whispered.

Barracks POV

Snores could be heard throughout the entire hallway of sleeping students. But that was soon interrupted by a loud gong, a particularly annoying one.

The students were stirring from the noise. Soon, they were gathered outside pretty sleepy but hey, it's something. Master Shifu stood there with the scroll in his tiny and swift hands. Oogway was no where to be seen- probably sleeping like half the village.

"What?" Tracy complained, rubbing the circles around her eyes. "You didn't have to clean up after the party"

"You signed up for it"

"I guess so"

"Anyway the Emperor Yenge is visiting" Shifu began.

"You mean the ultra selfish, snobby and rude guy is coming?" Po quizzed

"And that's the best part, because we all have to, to..."

"To what?" Monkey asked, curious. "It can't be that bad"

"To pretend we are married!" Shifu exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air.

"WHAT?!"

Later...

"I can't believe we're doing this" Tigress muttered darkly to her friends.

"We HAVE to " Crane replied "or they will see us unfit and kick us out of the Jade Palace!"

"Yeah but" two cats scampered out of the Palace. "We have to live somewhere else and pretend we don't live here"

It was unfair but made sense as they were actually humans and were the ancient twins of Yin and Yang destined to defeat Sorceress Yin Yang. It... doesn't sound believable.

"Where are you gonna live?" Po asked "no offense but you can't even walk properly sometimes!" Emy stood on her hind legs.

"It's not our fault" She said. "Master Shifu offered us a house that belonged to him in the bamboo forest"

"Anyway..." They both started sniggering. "What about" Tracy began

"Your marriages?" Emy finished, a wide smile across her white furry face. The Five and Po were speechless.

"Yeah so how are we gonna do this?" Mantis asked dryly.

"We'll help" Tracy suggested

"Than-" Viper began.

"Tigress and Po, Tipo. Crane and Viper, Viane. Monkey and Mantis are going to go with one of these"

A LONG queue was there from the top to all the way down at the bottom. "Enjoy!" Emy winked and they ran off.

Tigress walked towards the queue, breathing heavily. "Tig-"

"No Po, I can't even think about us being married." She replied over her shoulder "now, come ON!" She dragged the panda to the line where they all started talking with the people.

Mantis POV

"Er hi, I'm Mantis" the bug said to a goat wearing a blue dress.

"Hi, are you a fly?" She responded, picking him up. Ok, he was just offended.

"No, NEXT!"

A while later, Mantis could still find no one but no one else did either. The sun was setting and they were told that the Emperor would come in 3 damn days.

Deciding to take a break, he hopped off somewhere and sat down on a tree in peace. He breathed silently and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, he felt a body slam into his. He (quite obviously) fell off the tree.

He opened his eyes to see a red admiral butterfly with a fluffy white collar. "Sorry for knocking you down" she apologized sheepishly.

Mantis got to his feet "you?" He checked.

"Yea, I'm really clumsy" she admitted, straightening her slightly bent wing. "I'm Saki"

"Mantis"

"Master Mantis?!" Saki squealed. "Yes! One for Saki!" She whipped out a red notebook from no where and made a note. "Beat ya Fara!"

Mantis just smiled at her and her childish behavior. He seemed to like her as a friend. A thought struck him.

"Errr, I know this is weird but because the Emperor Yenge is coming, apparently we have to be married to someone so can you pretend we're married? Or else we'll all be kicked out" Mantis blabbered.

Saki looked confused then shocked then excited. Then confused again. "Married? I just met you but sure. Two to Saki!" More writing in her book.

"Friends" they fist-bumped. Ish since Mantis had pincers and Saki used her antennae. But it's the thought that counts after all.

"I gotta get back to Fara- and tell her I met you and is fake getting married first! See ya!" Saki flew away wobbling and dropped until Mantis could see her making her way in the air again.

He went back to the others where he told them of the great news.

Monkey's POV

Monkey couldn't believe that out of them all, Mantis was first to get a wife. Fake wife. Mantis was the dry and witty one in the group and it was his turn to buy some groceries. Yippee.

He walked into the new supermarket and headed down the food section. He shoved some noodles, rice, cabbage, carrots and some bean paste before going to get the other items.

He fetched some inks for Crane, hair clips for Viper, a clown nose for Po and tea leaves for the Masters.

After buying his shopping, he found a tiny monkey in his bag. "What the?" He asked.

Then a monkey slightly smaller than him was seen chasing her many siblings around town. He went to her and gave her her brother. "Found him in my shopping" he explained.

"Thank You" she responded. She was a actually kinda small monkey with a big blue bow on her head. "Asuka" she held out her hand.

"Monkey" he shook her hand. "I can help you chase your siblings"

"Haha thanks" she bowed then darted at the scattering primates. She was notably fast and agile. Probably because of her brothers and sisters- there were like 20.

At last, all were found. "I thank you again Master Monkey" Asuka said "it is an honor"

"How do you know?" Monkey questioned

"Come on! I mean you're famous everyone knows you!" She answered.

"True, can I ask you something?" He asked the younger monkey.

"Yes...?"

"I need you to fake marry me"

"I think you said I have to marry you?"

"Yeah, long story- Emperor Yenge"

"Oh! Don't worry then, I know he practical never trusts anyone- I'll fake marry you"

"Thanks and bye!"

"Bye"

The younger monkey thought to herself 'Is it normal to be puzzled?' At the back of her head it replied

'Yes- very normal'

A.N: No villains today peeps, I wanted this to be based around romance however next chapter will involve a meany beany!

Over and Out

AquaWriter


	9. Old Friends Return

Yin And Yang Twins

A.N: Hello again~ I kinda like the idea of them pretending to be married as the genres don't include romance and with the Festival as a fun idea. Let the chapter commence!

Chapter 8: Old Friends Return

Everyone was woken up early the next morning for unknown reasons. Shifu and Oogway seemed to know- but won't tell why.

"They're acting REALLY weird dude" Mantis commented "I mean, they're literally chatting like teens"

"Yeah, I know right" Monkey replied, laughing quietly.

"Guys, you shouldn't be interrupting their business" Crane told them sternly

"It's probably private" Viper added, slithering on Crane hat. Po randomly sighed at this.

"Vi, you're so lucky- you can literally sleep on anyone and they won't mind" he said, the others stared at him weirdly.

Two cats with their belongings joined them "Going already?" Tigress asked

"Yeah, see ya some day!" Tracy said cheerfully, running away before giving a wave.

"Bye" Emy bowed in respect, she chased after her sister.

"Bye!" They yelled.

Po and the Five spent their morning training, they sparred and fighter and did push ups etc. In the middle of them trying to balance on each other with Mantis at the bottom, Shifu came in.

He looked at them in amusement and said "Come"

Reluctantly, they followed their master outside where they met a petite arctic fox and a turtle. "These are Xen and Que and these are the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior"

Everyone bowed to each other "So this is why you're excited?" Po asked

"Happy" Shifu corrected "and yes- these are our friends, Xen is mine and Que is Oogway's"

'What the' was probably the thought going through everyone's mind at that moment.

"Hi, I'm Que, I've been friends with Mr Yoda (Star Wars) since 5" the turtle smiled.

"And I'm Xen, Shifu's friend since babies" introduced Xen.

"Wait, wait what happened to Mei Ling?" Po asked. In response he was given a whack. "Oh yeah- friends" he winced.

After the introductions, the four went off to the Peach Tree Of Heavenly Wisdom (dunno why they bother making it so long) probably to catch up on... things.

Lair POV

The hunched up figure loomed over her sacred crystal ball again. "I will get you two" she whispered, curling her pointy nails around the sphere.

"Wood!" She cried, sat on her throne. In the shadows, a woman with green hair appeared wearing a green dress with lilies sewn on.

"Yes Master?" She asked.

"I need you to kill the Twins" she demanded. "You will not fail as Fire and Water it is of great shame"

"Will they be killed? You can't! Please don't " Wood squeaked bravely, hoping her comrades will not be gone.

"No- they will serve as my finale" she answered, raising her staff "You're lucky you have a purpose or you would have been dead. Do not break the rules"

She out the staff down and suddenly Wood collapsed, clutching her heart. Fire, Water and two others came and got her up. Fire ruffled his flaming red hair anxiously.

One dressed in brown knelt down and checked Wood's pulse "She's alive"

"Great Terra" Water replied.

"Leave" The Sorceress commanded. The four looked at Wood in pity before vanishing. Wood woke up then and winced at the throbbing pain in her chest.

"Very well, I will go" Wood said, disappearing and leaving the Sorceress to chuckle in silence.

Indeed, her laughter was heard in the cave.

Peach Tree Of Ridiculously Long Names

Que and Xen sat down and heard their friends tell tales of Tai Lung, noodles, peacocks and chi. In return, they shared their own adventures and their travels across China.

"How long are you staying?" Oogway asked them.

"About a week" Xen responded, eating a peach. "Then we'll be off"

"Ok good" Shifu said. Xen slapped him playfully,

"Good that we're gone?" She asked jokingly.

"No, not that part" Shifu explained "Emperor Yenge is coming in 2 days and... wehavetobemarriedortheJadePalacewillbeshutdownandwewilllivesadandlonelylivesofmiseryandpoverty"

"Woah! Exaggerating a little don't ya think?" Que laughed. "Wait, are you joking?"

"No, he is coming" Oogway said "and everything Shifu just said"

"Cool, like a movie or something!" Que exclaimed "so what are you saying?"

Shifu and Oogway exchanged glances. "No way, we have to pretend?!" The females yelled.

"Uhhh basically" Shifu said.

"Fine but you owe us" they said, winking.

"Fine" they shook hands.

Suddenly, they could all sense an evil aura around the tree. The form of a woman sat there, swinging her legs.

She swung down and caught Shifu by the neck "You will tell me where the Twins are!" She shouting, squeezing the red panda's neck.

Oogway charged at her with his stick and kicked her. She dodged, barely. It was pretty obvious that she was weak and tired.

Xen also aimed a punch for her face but was thrown off the mountain, Que quicker grabbed her as Xen was dangling off the top.

With a quick heave, they were on their feet again.

"Why me?" Shifu coughed. "And what do you want with the Twins?"

"I don't know" she admitted, then she felt that pain in her chest and dropped Shifu (which is good since Oogway was ready to charge into her)

Wood was on the ground now. Shifu got up and stood by her "The pain's too strong" he announced.

"Seems like dark magic" Oogway agreed. Wood coughed and black blood came out making the patch of grass die. The masters looked away in both horror and disgust but also pity.

Then a figure of a brown haired woman appeared in a bright flash and gently lifted her friend up.

She whispered very quietly "I knew this would happen"

Another woman came too, wearing yellow. She sighed, her hands on her hips "I told her she should just use her slaves! Like Fire and Water"

Wood coughed again "Not *cough* my fault- F and W are cowards anyway" she smiled weakly

"They won't like that" the brown one named Terra replied, smiling a little "Come on Mina"

They hovered in the air for a while before a flash of yellow engulfed them both.

"We'll be back"

A.N: My head hurts! Well, the Sorceress the damn harsh right?! And we know more about the villains more so bonus! I feel sorry for Wood- she loves her friends! And they love her too..

Over And Out

Aqua~


	10. What The Noodles!

**Yin and Yang Twins**

A.N: Ok then Chapter 9 is up! Whoo! I've been planning the SEQUEL and I think it's going to be amazing!

* * *

 **Chapter 9: What The Noodles**

"WHAT THE NOODLES?!" Po screamed as he ran through the Jade Palace repeatedly. "IM GONNA DIE!'

Tigress stood there, unamused. She watched her companion freak out, to be honest it was pretty funny. He was just freaking out.

"What's... going on Ti?" A snake asked, slithering to her stripy friend.

"Don't bother"

"Its about tomorrow right?" Viper questioned "the Emperor?"

"Yes" came the response. "Vi, you haven't got a husband yet, have you?

The snake looked sadly at the floor and smiled "No, but we're both going to find one soon okay?"

The friends continued to stare at the panda as he began to pick up Shifu.

* * *

Fire gave Wood some soup and an extra blanket. "Thanks" Wood muttered. Terra came in hurriedly and felt her forehead.

"You're getting better!" She squealed, giving her the jazz hands happily "Because you were the actual one with healing magic but taught me some lessons before so you were a little slow but ok"

Fire grinned at the over excited Terra "Calm down" he laughed "anyway where's Water and Mina?"

"They're with the Sorceress" Terra replied. "Doing... Something"

"Water, you may exit" Sorceress commanded. Water quickly left in a blink of an eye.

"So, Mineral, you're next. Terra is to stay and care for that fool." Mina wanted to defend her comrade, but knew better.

"Yes, your Highness" she said instead. "I will go"

She quickly checked on Wood and then vanished.

Jade Palace POV

Po, Crane, Tigress and Viper sat huddled up together in Po's messy room. "I heard Mantis and Monkey are going on a double date today" Po said to the three.

"They are" Crane answered "I saw them walking to the gardens earlier"

"What do we do then?" Viper added "we only have a day!"

"I don't know" Po responded. "The sun is already setting- wait what OMN!" He screamed again and kicked a hole in his room (what they deserve of using paper walls)

"What does OMN mean?" Crane asked curiously

"Oh My Noodles" both Tigress and Viper replied. Then they thought a while on what to do. Viper suddenly piped up.

"We could put our names inside this box then pick it out" she suggested. Everyone looked at each other.

"Ok then" they all agreed. Carefully, they wrote their names down and put it in the box.

Each chose a slip of paper and peered at it. Po found one with pointed letters with 'Tigress' Tigress found a piece with scrawly writing with 'PO'

Viper found one with neat copperplate writing 'Crane' and in return Crane received 'Viper' in round swirly letters.

"This is literally fate" Tigress said, glancing at Po "and I don't believe in it"

Viper giggled "Ti, you're just being harsh on him!"

"Coincidence" Tigress remarked.

Viper ignored her and looked at Crane who would soon be her husband for a day.

"Well um hi" she said dumbly. This was gonna be awkward...

* * *

All four were having a picnic in the floral gardens. There were dainty dumplings, exotic fruit and leftover chocolate.

"What's this?" Saki asked, holding up the chocolate.

"Something our friend made," Mantis responded "It's nice trust me."

Saki took a bite,"Its yum!" She gushed.

Asuka tried a bit too,"It's great!" She praised happily. "What is it though?"

"I dunno, it's foreign" Monkey answered, taking a bite of mango. "Might be pronounced chokolte?"

Mantis snorted. As they were debating whether radishes or carrots were better, a woman with golden hair appeared midair.

However, no one noticed this. "Ummm, hello?" Mineral said. No one heard her.

"Earth to you idiots?.. Fine whatever, Swords of Minerals!" Two metal swords flew in her hands as she darted towards the now-noticing her friends.

She struck a blow at them before swinging her metallic weapons. "Woah! Where did she come from?" Mantis asked, blocking an attack. Mina sweat-dropped.

She lashed out at them furiously and... quite enjoyably. So you could say she was a little blood thirsty. Asuka swiped at her with her fist and caught her in the nose. Mineral ignored the dripping blood.

The woman managed to cut Monkey though, on the tail. A tuft of fur was nearly chopped off. "You should become a hairdresser" Saki retorted. She barely dodged the sharp sword.

Saki came and bit an arm, causing Mineral to drop a weapon. "Sh*t" she cursed. Monkey quickly swept away the sword and held it with his tail.

When the woman ran forward, Mantis managed to trip her over and steal her other sword. Mantis threw the sword at the butterfly, who caught it and kept it out of reach.

Mina stood up and scowled, "Until next time"

As she disappeared, each sword began to evaporate into bits of metal.

"Let's carry on the picnic then" Asuka suggested, sitting down. It didn't take long before everyone had resumed eating and laughing.

* * *

Emy prepared some basic food, rice and veggies. She went to Tracy's room where she woke the sister up. "Lunch time!" She whispered.

Tracy yawned, stretching "Wonder how they're doing" she laughed, hopping out of bed and entering the kitchen where the steam from the warm food clouded her vision a little.

They causally ate their meal and headed outside for a while. Emy sat on the grass and did daily exercises. Push-ups, sit-ups, jogging, stretching the muscles. Then the white cat started running laps around the house at an incredibly fast speed.

She chanted numbers whenever she did a lap and before long she had ran ten full laps. She made a mental note to herself and continued sprinted rapidly.

Meanwhile, Tracy sat on the roof, watching her twin run. She awed and flipped another page of her manga.

Her eyes scanned the page before turning the pages again. She smiled and ate a recipe she invented, chilli bamboo shoots.

She munched on the flaming snack and yawned "I could get used to this!"

* * *

 **A.N: Haha, sorry for being such a turtle.**

 **Oogway: Hey!**

 **No offense Oogway, you know what I mean.**

 **Oogway: Still...**

 **What do you care anyway, the wikia says you're a Galápagos Tortoise.**

 **Oogway: It's the meaning that counts, Aqua**

 **I meant that I took forever. Anyway, I won't update in a while since I'm going somewhere for Easter. I will TRY to fit in another chappie in- probably not.**

 **Over and Out**

 **AquaArtist**


	11. Character Intros Part 1

**Yin And Yang Twins S**

Hi everyone! I decided to do this new edition where I talk or the characters talk or ya know, stuff. S stands for special, if you wanted to know. Today, I'm doing character intros but only OCs since you probably all know what the actual official characters are like. Only containing things for now so there will be no spoilers

* * *

Tracy

Name: Tracy Hei Ling

Age: 13/21

Siblings: Emy Bai Ling (twin)

Personality: Daring, sarcastic, fun, artistic, daydreamer, tomboy

Animal: Black cat

Hobbies: Reading manga/comics, drawing, eating

Appearance:

1) Knotty black hair with white streak on right side. Black eyes with a tint of purple. Sometimes wore glasses when doing art. Older but shorter than Emy (actually really short- would often get mistaken for being 7/8-that's actually the story of MY life)

Sometimes wore dresses and skirts, never bothered with makeup, never brushes hair.

Slightly darker skin than Emy.

2) Black cat with jade green eyes. Has a white collar with a bell on (with the charm inside) Doesn't wear clothes as cats and walks on four legs.

3) Like her human version but with purple wings. Two colored eyes, green left, black right. Normally would wear her Kung fu training clothes. Which is some light blue robes with a darker blue ribbon around her waist.

* * *

Emy

Name: Emy Bai Ling

Age: 13/21

Siblings: Tracy Hei Ling (twin)

Personality: Quiet, polite, sporty, helpful, kind, clumsy ,

Animal: White cat

Hobbies: Football, tennis, roller-skating, sewing, organizing teddies

Appearance:

1) White hair with black streak on left side. Silver eyes with a bit of blue. Taller than most teenagers. Gets more cuts and bruises than Tracy.

Wears comfortable clothes but has a weird sense of style. Applies little makeup.

And has extremely white skin however not much notice this as she is always either wearing a cast, or using crutches or bleeding.

2) White cat with soft blue eyes. Has a black collar with bell on (charm hidden inside) Again, doesn't wear clothes as cats and walks on four legs.

3) Like her human version but with pink wings and two colored eyes (left gray, right blue) Her normal outfit is a baby pink robe with a red ribbon.

* * *

Sorceress Yin-Yang

Name: Sorceress Yin-Yang

Age: Unknown

Siblings: Unknown

Personality: Classic villain personality. Evil, mean, harsh, demanding, powerful

Animal: She is in human form but is unknown if she can change into a animal.

Hobbies: Unknown

Appearance: Has straggly red hair and red eyes. Her pupils are like slits. She has pale skin and is sensitive to sunlight which is why she spends all her time in a cave.

She wears a black dress (that's slightly raggy around the edges) with a purple cape and has a brooch of a yin yang symbol.

She also has two sharp fangs.

* * *

So that's it for part 1! By the way, Hei means black in Chinese and Bai means white. I thought Ling sounds chinesey and cool and then realized it can actually mean bell. Which is a total coincidence since they wore bells!

Over and Out

AquaArtist


	12. The Day Arrives

**Yin And Yang Twins**

A.N: As you can see, I've edited my previous chapters except for Chapter 5: Enemies Appear! This is due to the reason that I accidentally DELETED the chapter! So it may take a while for me to edit it...

 **Shoutout to Random Reviewer 1 and SaibotVapor!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Day Arrives**

Everyone was up early the next day. Saki, Asuka, Xen and Que were at the Jade Palace and were brushing up on their Kung fu moves.

On exactly 12pm, the Emperor Yenge arrived in a huge box elaborately decorated with golden swirls and even a golden dragon.

He stepped out on a poor goat and looked at all the masters. They bowed down to him in pure respect.

"Ahhh... hello Masters Shifu and Oogway" he said in a posh and snobby voice. Shifu mentally groaned inside his head.

"Hello, it is an honor to meet you," He said. Yenge laughed out loud

"Of course it is, you know. Not many get the chance to witness my existence" Po snorted out loud and covered it with a fake cough. Shifu merely ignored them both.

Yenge walked around them all, peering at them carefully. "This is... awful" he remarked

"Ex excuse me?" Shifu asked

"I mean, look at them!" He pointed to Mantis "Look at the patterns on his back! A respected master should not paint themselves like kids!"

"Bu-"

"And him"

"Her"

"Well, she is just, look at her fur! It is too short by two centimeters!"

Tigress suppressed a growl.

"And why does the snake wear those ugly clips?"

Viper, who was insulted, answered, "Becau-"

"I wasn't expecting you to be speaking, have you never been taught manners?" He retorted "Is anyone going to give me a tour?"

Oogway quickly nodded and they strutted off towards the Training Hall.

"Wow, he was mean!" Xen exclaimed "that was totally unnecessary!"

"And my back is natural!" Mantis added, furiously

"Well, this is gonna be a long day" Po said "I would kill to be in the Twins positions!"

* * *

Tigress, who was refusing to touch the mop, growled, "Surprise, surprise. He's also sexist. "

"Just calm down Ti, it's only for a day" Viper sighed, scrubbing the floor half heartedly.

Tigress cracked her broomstick in half. "That's 24 hours"

She looked down the hall where they had to clean. Que and Xen were on the other side sweeping as they all made their way towards the middle.

"I feel like I'm dying!" Xen moaned dramatically, dropping to the floor.

"This world..." Que continued, clutching her throat and joining Xen in the ground. "is ending"

They lay there in a heap whilst still acting out their woeful lives of poverty.

Tigress rolled her eyes. "Still can't believe they're our Masters friends?" Viper asked.

Tigress nodded and reluctantly started polishing the artifacts.

Viper looked at the very long hallway and mentally died.

Saki and Asuka entered the hallway with a bunch of cleaning materials.

"Hey!" Saki called out cheerily "Isn't this so exciting?!" The other's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?! How could you think that?!" Xen screeched "you are KA-RAY-ZEE!"

Asuka smiled apologetically, "Well, it is an honor" Saki agreed enthusiastically flapping her scarlet wings.

"Traitors" Tigress muttered.

The monkey and butterfly chose to ignore her and started humming and sweeping.

* * *

With both Fire and Water holding each arm, Wood slowly and carefully stood up.

"YESSSSS! You did it!" Terra exclaimed, her brown waves of hair shining.

Wood opened her emerald eyes. "Finally!" She cried. Mineral gave her a small smile of congrats.

"No pain or agony!" The greenette gasped.

"You know they mean the same right?" Mineral said, face-palming.

"The Sorceress is getting moany now" Fire commented. He earnt several glares and a slap.

"What was that for?! It's true isn't it"

"Fine, you're right though. I mean, what she did to Wood was... cruel" Terra replied, shuddering at the amount of days spent in bed coughing black blood.

"You are not going to betray her are you?" Mineral demanded, thinking what will happen to them.

"No!..."

"Don't even think about it" the blonde murmured.

"But look! We can survive better on our own" argued Wood

"And then she will KILL us!" Water shouted. "Do you want that?! You three must promise not to act like fools. You only live once"

"She is our leader"

Terra sighed deeply, "Kay then..."

"Guys! Our Queen is summoning us!" Water informed. They all teleported to the Sorceress.

The red-haired woman to look at her subjects. Tension filled the room until the Sorceress stomped her foot.

"Idiots! The twins should be here by now!" She yelled, clentching her pale fists in anger.

They got to their knees. "It is our apologies, Highness" Mineral said.

"Rubbish! All of you! Now go!" She commanded sharply.

They appeared outside in the bamboo forest. "We need a plan" Fire started.

He heard two pigs talking below and listened to there conversation.

"The Emperor Yenge is at the Jade Palace and requires his belongings. Where are they?!" One yelled

"Sir, they fell out of the carriage. Some bandits were trying to steal some things"

"Well, TOO BAD! He wants them NOW. If it isn't there at 2pm sharp..."

"Yes sir, I assure you that his requirements will be met!"

Fire sat on a branch with the others surrounding him.

"Purrrfect"

* * *

Hey guys! Hope you all had a great Easter!

Po: What's that?

Idiot, you don't know?

Po: If I did, I wouldn't be asking you.

It's about this guy named Jesus who died on the cross and came back to Earth three days later.

Po: Who's Jesus?

Damn you. Anyway I also hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's shorter than the others though.

Crane: Definitely.

The character Yenge is mean, right?

Crane: Yeah whatever

Hey, don't give me attitude!

Crane: (flies away)

*middle finger* If you've read it already, I've posted a Yin And Yang Twins S. There will be more of these so yeah...

Cya peeps!

Over and Out

AquaArtist


	13. Kidnapped

**Yin And Yang Twins**

A.N: So much ideas for different stories- my exploding brains!

Mantis: Dude just chill.

AHHHHHHHHHHH

Mantis: Seriously, calm down Aqua

AHHHHHHHHHHH

Mantis: (face palms) JUST LISTEN IDIOT

AHHH-NO NEVER-HHHHHHH!

Viper: Aqua, calm down

(stops screaming) Okay then Vivi

Mantis: What the *bleep*?! How the *bleep* did you do that?! And why you *bleep* did you *bleep* ignore me?!

Mantis chill.

Mantis: (rage quit)

 _Mantis has left the game_

What is wrong with that guy?

Viper: (Dead-pans)

 **Shoutout to VioletAssasin1124**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Kidnapped**

They were all at the dinner table, trying to act like lovers. Trying. At first, some just held hands but in an awkward position so it looked like they were doing a handshake.

Then, bravely, Monkey and Asuka attempted doing the spaghetti kiss (only with noodles)

All was well until a chunk slipped down Asuka's throat and she started choking.

Viper had ushered them to the restroom along with Crane whilst Shifu and Xen started panicking like they would do when they were worried.

They were looking around everywhere, jumping, squealing, breathing inside a paper bag, yelling words like "Ice cube" and "shorty piggy"

With a kick, both were sent out of the barracks by Tigress.

"Is... everything fine?..." Yenge said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, it's fine!" Po called

"Respected masters should not act like teens" The Emperor remarked scornfully.

Oh...

Their attempt to act romantically failed.

Everyone in the room sweat-dropped and Que ran to get the primates back and Saki to retrieve Shifu and Xen.

* * *

Even though they've been told at the table about childish behavior, they were still expected to sleep in the same bed.

Tigress had edged away as far as possible from the panda. To top it off, he was snoring loudly.

Tigress growled and stepped out of the double bed. Yup, they all brought double beds. She tiptoed towards the door until she felt her foot covered in something cold.

"Ahhh!" She yelled, inspecting her foot carefully. It was coated in some sticky and brown.

She sniffed it and groaned. "Why does he even keep bean paste here?!" She hissed to herself.

Hopping quietly from years of practice, she reached the door and opened it. But instead of going through the door, her face met a net.

She fell through and got caught in the material. Po woke up and yelled "Ha! Thief, I caught you!"

Unfortunately, instead of what he expected, (some crocodile) he was greeted by his 'wife'

"Po! What the heck?!" She yelped. As she was scrabbling in the net, trying to escape and kill the panda some bells were activated and woke up the entire barracks.

They all rushed to Po's bedroom and saw Tigress in the net. Mantis quickly used his pincers and tore the net into shreds.

"Umm, Po, why do you even have a net in your room?" Que asked curiously.

Po grinned "Because there is a thief that steals food from me!"

Crane rolled his eyes dumbfounded, "That's yourself Po- no thieves"

"How can I eat whilst I'm asleep?"

"That's... just you"

"Oh"

"Anyway, night everyone!" Oogway called

Everybody scattered into a diverse range of rooms yawning sleepily.

* * *

The silhouettes of five shadows were seen creeping to the Emperor's elegant box.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Terra quizzed to Fire.

"Of course, I'm paw-sitive T"

"Why did you start the puns?!" Mineral hissed ominously.

Fire blinked and thought to himself "I I don't know..."

The blonde sighed and took out a lock pick she made. She thrusted it into the hole and turned it carefully, fiddling it around.

Eventually, the door sprang open wide. "Wow!" Wood gasped "How did you do that?"

"Well, I stole right? Practice!"

She tiptoed in and dragged out Yenge. "Here he is"

Yenge opened his eyes and saw the five. "Wha-" a gag was placed on his mouth.

"I assumed that he was a heavy sleeper, guess not" Terra said, winding a strand of her long hair around her finger.

Water quickly took some rope out and tied the Emperor's arms and legs together.

"Come on!" He beckoned.

They teleported to the forest as that's actually where they spend their nights as the Sorceress would stay awake to do witchy things.

Fire settled on a tree of bamboo and perched there like a cat would do.

"Just tie him to a tree" he suggested lazily. Mina nodded and leapt up to a tree easily and fastened their 'bait' to the bamboo.

"Where are you taking me?!" He screamed when his gag accidently came loose.

"None of your business" Mineral snarled "Wood, are you done yet?"

"Yep" as easily she jumped up a shocking amount of miles and gripped onto the plant.

She carefully took out a tranquilizer and injected it into him. Immediately, he started snoring.

"Gag wouldn't last long" she smiled.

"Woah guys, how did you do that?" Terra asked from her branch.

"Do what?" They both asked in unison

"Jump that high"

"It wasn't that high" Wood answered truthfully. The others took it the wrong way

"Now you're just showing off" smirked Fire.

* * *

A sound of voices were heard by Tracy who was sketching the moon. "Huh?"

She stuck her head outside of the window and scanned for the owners. Thinking that it was purely nothing, she carried on with her art.

"Where are you taking me?!"

Tracy got up and shook her sister awake. "Psssst! Emy!"

"Waaaaaaat?"

"There's someone outside- no more than one!"

"But Trace, there's people outside every night. What do you expect?"

"This, is different" she grabbed her twin's wrist and dragged her outside. Ignoring the sharp, biting wind, she listened to the voices.

"Here"

They hid behind a thick cluster of trees and bushes and heard some sounds.

"Now you're just showing off" one with fiery red hair said

"Who cares, it was cool" another spoke.

"Anyway, so what are we gonna do to the Emperor?" One said.

The twins stared at each other, "Emperor Yenge?"

"We'll take turns guarding him" a blonde said.

"Nah, I'll do it myself" the redhead said, leaping through the air impressively. "Besides, I'm not tired at all"

"How come?" A bluenette asked, yawning.

"Yeah Fire, I'm knocked out!" Another announced.

Four figures went to a tree each and one stood below a creature. Instantly, they both knew who it was.

"Yenge!"

* * *

Hey! I really liked this chapter right Viper?!

Viper: Yeah it was Aqua!

Where's Mantis?

Viper: He rage quit... remember?

No... ._.

Anyway I'm gonna be updating soon again so stay tuned. Also please may I have more reviews?

Viper: You can't straight up ask you know

Who cares, I've done it already.

MORE REVIEWS PLZ!

See Vi, I'm not asking now.

Viper: You're demanding- that's worse

Its not asking though

 _Viper also left the game._

See ya

Over and Out

AquaArtist


	14. Character Intros Part 2

**Yin And the Yang Twins S**

Hey again! I'm gonna be doing Part 2 tonight so let's get going. It's gonna be about the minions- this will be fun!

* * *

 **Fire**

Name: Fire

Age: Unknown

Siblings: Water, Wood, Terra, Mineral

Personality: Joker, cocky, cunning, sly, bold, lazy.

Animal: African lion

Hobbies: Making cat puns, sleeping, inventing catchphrases, annoying people.

Appearance:

1) Tanned skin with spiky flaming red hair and red eyes. Wears a raggy maroon shirt with short sleeves. Has bands on his arms and wears black jeans with a red belt in the shape of a fire dragon. Average height also wears a red scarf.

Barefoot and has a ruby ring on both hands on index finger.

Oldest of the five.

* * *

 **Water**

Name: Water

Age: Unknown

Siblings: Fire, Wood, Terra, Mineral

Personality: Serious, intelligent, anti-social, easily annoyed, friendly

Animal: Bottlenose dolphin

Hobbies: Swimming, playing the flute, spying on random people, surprise attacking.

Appearance:

1) Soft blue hair and striking blue eyes. Pale skin and tall and lean.

Wears a dark blue cope with waves at the hem along with a Chinese-style pale blue shirt and ripped blue jeans. Has a watch.

Also barefoot with a sapphire ring on middle finger.

Third oldest of the group.

* * *

 **Wood**

Name: Wood

Age: Unknown

Siblings: Fire, Water, Terra, Mineral

Personality: Caring, stylish, adorable, popular, romantic

Animal: Rose-ringed parakeet

Hobbies: Plaiting hair, healing people, singing, gardening

Appearance:

1) Long green hair styled into two plaits and forest green eyes. Asian colored skin and freckles. Also wears glasses with wings sticking out of the sides.

Wears a minty summer dress with white lace and long white socks. Has a dark green jacket with pockets where she keeps her medical items.

Short in size and also barefoot with emerald ring on both hands on ring finger.

* * *

 **Terra**

Name: Earth

Age: Unknown

Siblings: Fire, Water, Wood, Mineral

Personality: Cheerful, optimistic, bright, loving

Animal: German long-haired pointer

Hobbies: Throwing tea parties, hugging, searching for worms

Appearance:

1) Long straight brown hair and curly bangs. Wears a bunny clip. Darker skin than rest and has toffee colored orbs.

Wears a fluffy light brown sweater and a yellow skirt. Has a mini bag in shape of a rabbit.

No shoes and an axinite ring on pinky.

Shortest and youngest of them all.

* * *

 **Mineral**

Name: Metal

Age: Unknown

Siblings: Fire, Water, Wood, Terra

Personality: Cold, loyal, harsh, mysterious, stealthy

Animal: Italian honeybee

Hobbies: Fighting, reading, training, cooking

Appearance:

1) Tufty dirty blonde hair styled like a boy's with long bangs. Golden eyes and fair skin. Wears a grey hoodie and some shorts. Has a chain necklace and pointy earrings.

Barefoot too and has topaz ring on thumb.

Second oldest and tall.

* * *

That's it for now, I'll explain about Earth and Metal in a future chapter. Hope you enjoyed this.

Over and Out

AquaArtist


	15. Strange Behavior

**Yin And Yang Twins**

A.N: I think that is chapter will be mostly focused on the Five. Not the Furious Five but you know the minions.

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Strange Behavior**

The twins stared at each other in shock and horror. "They've got Yenge!" Emy cried

"Come on, we gotta alert" Tracy began

"The others" Emy finished

They discreetly rushed off, scampering in the dark towards the Jade Palace.

* * *

A rustling of leaves caught the attention of Fire who's head snapped up at the sound. Weird, he thought, my hearing is really good now

He was still pondering the thought when he heard quiet cries above. Fire growled as deadly as he can.

"What do you need?" Slowly, he turned his head around and uncovered the gag that they decided to put on after all. You know, in case.

"HELP ME SOM-"

Fire rolled his eyes, it was nearly impossible not to kill the guy- he was that annoying. So instead, he landed his fist in the Emoeror's face and knocked him out.

"He needs some more drugs" Fire decided. He silently crept up to Wood and stole the tranquilizer from her pocket.

"Ok then, how do I do this?" He asked himself. Damn it, Wood's the only who knows how to do this kind of stuff.

Scared that he was accidentally gonna murder the Emperor, he shook Wood awake. She gasped in shock and slipped right off the tree. "WAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Fire quickly gripped her arm with his hand and pulled her up. "Gee, thanks" she said.

"You're welcome but I need you to give him some more of that drug. What is it by the way?"

"Some kind of flower pollen- very rare mixed with camomile tea and Japanese leaves" the greenette answered. "Forces animals to sleep"

She jumped with ease to where Yenge was held and gave him some more of the mixture.

"I'm going to bed" she yawned, putting the tranquilizer back in her pocket.

"Sure night" Fire called

The next morning came rather quickly.

"Right guys, gotta get this to the old hag!" Terra declared.

"What?! Old hag?" Water gasped.

"Good one!" Wood cheered, liking the name.

Mineral groaned and untied the Emperor from the tree. He was still unconscious. She hoisted him onto her back. "Come on"

She started to run with the others following, actually most.

"Fire! What are you doing?!" Mina yelled impatiently. Fire gave a purr.

"It's so warm here"

"Arrrrhhh, come on!" Terra beckoned. Fire saw her and for some reason, his heart began to pound.

He ran off at an incredible speed as if he was running away. That speed only encouraged Terra as she scooted off after him.

"Weirdos" Mina scoffed "at least they're running in the right direction"

"Guess so" Water replied.

In a few moments, Terra scooted back. "Speed up guys!"

"We are fast here" Wood muttered "you're the one that's unnaturally speedy"

Terra gave a confused look and tilted her head to the side.

"Don't worry" Water said.

A while later, they arrived at an lake and took a break.

Fire was staying away from the water as possible. His instincts are telling him not to go any further.

The Emperor was tossed to the side as everyone greedily drank. No-one noticed that he was awake and plotting to escape.

He rolled and fidgeted, trying to break free. He staying quiet until he rolled into the water.

"Aww that idiot!" Mina scowled

"This is a cat-astrophe" Fire commented. Mina positively glomped him.

Water was the quickest to act. He leapt into the lake elegantly and dived to the bottom. At the bottom a limp goat figure was rescued and brought back to the surface.

As his head appeared, he climbed up and lay the Emperor down. "How could you breathe that long?" Terra asked.

"I... I could breathe underwater" Water suddenly realized.

"Yeah right"

"Guys we need to hurry. It's afternoon already!" Wood exclaimed.

"Ya know, why don't we just teleport?" Water said

The others stared at him blankly. "How did we even forget that?" Fire questioned.

"Dunno"

Several bright flashes emitted from each and they teleported to the cave.

The Sorceress sat there waiting, amused.

"Highness, we have the Emperor" Fire explained "if we can blackmail them using his life then they will hand over the Twins!"

"What took you so long? Hmmm?" She quizzed, raising an eyebrow.

Everyone went red in the face.

"You forgot you could teleport. Fools."

"Ye, yes. My apologies" Mineral said quickly.

"Highness, may I ask you, if you know we've been acting... unusual" Wood asked.

"Apart from the fact that half of you are willing to betray me then yes, I do"

Damn it, she knew.

Smirking at the sight of them speechless, she continued her rant. "Ah yes and Old Hag too, indeed that is a good one. And the unusual behavior?"

They nodded nervously.

"The cat puns, sleeping during day, high jumping, underwater breathing, fats running, the incident between Fire and Terra, the reason why Fire is staring at Water so hungrily right now?"

The females snapped their heads at Fire who indeed, was looking at Water with hunger in his red eyes. "Sorry" he said sheepishly.

"Look for yourselves, your TRUE selves"

She waved her arm and chunk of the rock near them slid to the side, revealing a pond with the darkest black water as possible.

As they peered into the pond, ripples and splashing began to occur. Their reflections revealed an African lion, a bottlenose dolphin, a rose-ringed parakeet, a German long-haired pointer and an Italian honeybee.

"What?! These are... our true selves?" Fire gasped in horror.

"This is why, we acted like that earlier" Wood concluded

"Yay! Dogs are cute!" Terra cheered.

"Terra! This is not the time!"

"I have placed a spell on you 13 years ago when the Twins were reborn. Your 'behavior'" she made quotation marks with her pointy nails "means that the spell is wearing off"

"Is there some way to cure it?" Wood questioned anxiously.

"If we have the Twins, then the Yin can rebirth you as your human selves"

"But then wouldn't only she be useful then? Just ditch the Yang. One is easier than two." Mineral said.

"But I shall require the Yang's power to create destruction and destroy the world so I can make it again. Think, a world with no flaws..." When her lips uttered her final sentences she scowled at the floor violently.

* * *

Everyone was busy searching for the missing Emperor. They've checked the barracks, Training Hall, training yard, Peach Tree and we're now scavenging the Jade Palace.

"Where can he be?!" Saki groaned, tugging an antenna.

"I think that he's been kidnapped" Shifu concluded "I mean, he's not here and he would tell us right?"

"But who would kidnap him?" Po asked to particularly no-one. Suddenly, two cats scampered through the giant double doors.

"Tracy! Emy!" Asuka called out, waving her hand.

"We, we know what happened to the, the Emperor" they stuttered, clutching their sides.

"What? Tell us!" Monkey urged.

"He was kidnapped by the other humans, you know, the ones that tried to find us?" They said in unison. "We saw them yesterday, at night."

"Was he alive?" Crane asked nervously.

"Yeah he was"

They gave a phew.

"Wait, what took you so long then?" Tigress growled. The sisters looked at each other.

"We.. um got lost- wrong direction" Emy mumbled guiltily "it was my fault"

"How can you get lost?!"

No-one noticed that Oogway was murmuring to himself in the corner. "They have him..."

* * *

Boom! Did you expect that?

Tigress: Whatever, they don't care. You're wasting time.

Time? I got a lot of that.

Tigress: Unless you get killed

Do you like fanfiction?

Tigress: No, hate it.

Why?

Tigress: Because the facts get tweaked. Especially the ones about me.I'm not always that harsh and mean.I don't shout that muchI actually don't mind wearing a dress, I wore one in the movie and I- EVERYBODY HEAR ME- DONT LOVE PO!

But you two are the most popular ship.

Tigress: Yeah and why?

Coz you're cute together.

Tigress: (barfs in a bucket) Eww no

You are though, even I ship TiPo though it's kinda hard to imagine. I'm not crazy about it though like others.

Tigress: You ship us

Yup, so does about half the planet.

Tigress: F*ck you

Tigress and Po kissing in a tree, I- WAAAAA!

Tigress: You say you have a lot of time? Don't think so.

WAAAAAA save me!

Tigress: Everyone, sorry but the story might not continue!

Hey! It's my story!

Tigress: But you're not gonna be ALIVE to finish it.

Everyone! Don't listen! The story will be continued! However, I gotta escape now from this psycho so I can update tomorrow

Over And Ou- Tigress stop it- Out

AquaArtist Ow!


	16. Name And Shame

**Yin And Yang Twins**

A.N: If you've read Character Intros Part 2, then in this chapter I will explain everything. And... SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER!

Crane: Aqua, you're a rubbish author.

So?

Crane: It's not all about you.

Is! I am the author remember?

Crane: (rolls eyes) You're the one that just shouts stuff at people.

Ughhh! Why does no-one show ANY respect to me? I mean, I hardly escaped from Tigress yesterday after singing the kissing rhyme.

Crane: So that's why she was so pissed off.

CRANE! I literally told you what happened a few minutes ago! Did you not listen at all?!

Crane: •-• - blank face

T-T **Shoutout to Doctor Wheel!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Name And Shame**

"Kay guys, lemme get this right. Our plan is to... um, what is our plan?" Mantis asked

"That's the point, we don't have one" Shifu sighed.

"Wow, that's bad" Tracy said "and how are we supposed to locate them, we don't use teleportation"

"To teleport away from our AWESOMENESS!" Po cried, with gusto.

"But wait! Trace! We do use teleportation!" Emy shouted suddenly.

"Yeah, that's right!" Tracy realized. Together in unison, they held their bells out and shouted,

"BY THE POWER OF YIN-YANG, TELEPORT ME TO..."

"Damn it, where?" Tracy growled, annoyed.

"Wait" Oogway piped up "there should be a scroll about where they are now!"

"Seems right, there's a scroll for everyone that ever existed" Po responded.

"Po, Crane, Viper, Saki, Que and I will go find the scroll." Oogway commanded. "And the rest will continue searching"

They mock saluted and ran off in different directions.

* * *

They've positively been searching for the ONE scroll now for about a century.

And for the past 'century' Po had sat there in a corner reading through scrolls about ancient spells while everyone else looked for the valuable item.

"Arh! Po, get up!" Viper hissed, slithering up some shelves.

"Wait a second, lemme just try and do this really awesome trick" Po mumbled. Viper sighed and chucked the scroll to heavens knows where.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, reciting the 50 swear words that Tracy had taught him one afternoon to everyone's annoyance.

Flashback

"Tracy, teach some swear words from your world" Po said, excited.

"No, Tracy, don't" Emy panicked "you're his Guardian!"

Tracy grinned "As your Guardian, I will teach you the many sayings. So there's is a lot, let me teach you the basic words..."

"Oh yes!" Po cried, rubbing his hands together and ignoring the glares sent to his direction.

* * *

"We told you to stop calling us that!" Both Terra and Mineral shrieked. Fire hastily dodged a shard of diamond and smirked.

"Lol"

Water walked in, holding a thick leather-bound book. "Are you three still fighting?" He said wearily.

"They are!" Wood answered, jumping off a tree, glad that there's now someone here to keep her sane.

"Tell him to bloody shut up!" Terra wailed.

"I can't, I've tried."

"Yeah Earth" Fire said cockily.

"I told you, I changed my name ages ago! Earth is a rubbish name!" Terra retorted.

"Not as bad as Metal" Mineral told the brunette.

"Well the name annoys you so that works for me" Fire replied, shrugging.

He causally strolled out of the room with his sisters fuming.

"He's such a b*tch" Mineral swore. "T, we need a plan for sweet, sweet revenge"

Terra giggled and stroked the soft dirt on the ground.

At night, they crept to his tree and looked at each other. "And this is gonna work?" Terra quizzed.

She didn't really get an answer much except for a evil grin. The blonde took out the tranquilizer that belonged to Wood.

She gave the sister the signal and Terra ran to Fire. "Hiya!" She smiled cheerfully.

Fire gave her a weird look at her sudden mood swing.

"So, Fire?" She asked "why don't you change your name too?"

"Too lazy, plus Fire isn't that bad. Unlike Earth" Ignoring his comment, she put on a fake smile.

"Yeah, what kind of a parent would name their child Earth?" She responded.

Behind him, she could see Mineral a thumbs up. "Hey! Look, a giant potato!" She cried, pointing to the sky.

His body collapsed to the floor. "Yes!" Terra squealed.

Mina laughed and took out her bag, "Stole this from a shop somewhere" she explained.

She took out some scissors, hair gel, hair dye and a razor.

When they were finished, they took one last look at him, giggled and ran off.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The prank has served its purpose. It took forever for Water and Wood to calm him down, he was that distraught.

"He was always fond of his hair" Mina told the younger sibling.

Not anymore. His precious hair had been shaved off and he had bits of blue hair sticking out everywhere. It had been styled into a poop shape and had feathers sticking out of the top.

"It has to be them two!" Fire accused, spotting the sisters lurking behind a tree.

"Too late, gotta wait" Terra cried her special rhyme she made up not long ago.

They sprinted through the forest and teleported off.

"WHAT A COWARD!" Fire yelled, sticking his middle finger up at where they had vanished.

"I need a plan" he murmured quietly. "But first..." A piercing scream echoed around the forest, sound waves positively radiating from him.

* * *

Hours have passed once more and both teams had no luck whatsoever. Team 1 weren't even closer to finding the missing Emperor and Team 2 were all reduced to playing poker.

"Ha! I win!" Po shouted, shuffling the cards again for the, I don't know, 1256th time. Que yawned sleepily.

"Dang it! There's just too much scrolls" she exclaimed.

"Agreed!" Saki nodded her head, abandoning a scroll and putting it on the shelve. "It probably isn't even here"

Silence filled the room.

"You're probably right Saki" Crane groaned impatiently, flapping his feathery wings. "We're just wasting time"

"I'm so bored!" Po yelled to no-one in particular. "You know, right now, I really need something to laugh at."

A piece of paper fluttered down on his head. "Huh?" Po gently smoothed it out.

His eyes went wide and then he doubled up laughing. The rest excluding Oogway crowded around the item that had cured the panda's boredom.

Like a curse, they all started to have the same reaction. Two hidden shadows smiled outside. "They loved the photo, didn't they?" Mina grinned to the younger girl.

"For sure!" She agreed heartily.

But what they didn't know was that behind the photo was a note.

 _Terra (the brown midget) is actually called Earthy Poop and Mineral (the blondie) is called Metallic Glitter._

 _Completely true._

* * *

Soz if this chapter was rubbish- the storyline is going WAY to fast and I don't want it to end yet!

Personally, I don't mind the names Earth and Metal but I guess the characters just don't like it.

Mina: Big understatement.

You're not even supposed to be here.

Mina: Like I care.

If it isn't for all of you reading this right now, I would have quit this job already!

Terra: You're bluffing.

...

Terra: (sticks tongue out) You ARE bluffing.

Anyway, sorry I've been too busy to write this chapter, I was away from home and couldn't get signal.

Over and Out

AquaArtist


	17. Another Quick AN

**Yin And Yang Twins**

OMG, I am so sorry guys. One thing-this story is still continued! I have not abandoned this fanfic at all. The next chapter will be out before the month is over. Promise. Blame writer's block. And mostly me, I'm a rubbish author.

So sorry,

Over and Sadly Out,

AquaArtist


	18. A Death Or A Swap

**Yin And Yang Twins**

A.N: OMG! Guys, I am so sorry for not updating in so long! I'm so ashamed! WAAAAAAAAA- anyway, hope you like this chapter.

Includes DEATH.

 **Shoutout to avatarange and RookeyRoo!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: A Death Or A Swap**

"That's it! I've given up!" yelled Po, collapsing on the marble floor

"Agreed" Saki yawned "We've been searching non-stop since... I dunno, yesterday." She rubbed her wing.

"But guys, they've still got the Emperor. Remember?" Crane said, still optimistic.

"I'm sure it's not here" Po answered.

"Stay positive, gotta stay positive"

"I'm positively sure that it's not here" Crane rolled his eyes, annoyed at Po's reply.

"Maybe we should take a break though" Que said "I mean, maybe we can go walk a bit or eat?"

Oogway shook his head, "No, we can't rest, plus you've already taken three breaks and you slept AND you've all eaten fifteen minutes ago!"

"Guess you're right"..."But a teeny tiny break though?"

"Take five"

* * *

Meanwhile, the other team had not much luck either.

"Dang it! You know this really can't get any wor- WAAAA" Tracy tripped over a twig and fell to the ground. "Owowow, it hurts!"

Emy sighed and pulled at her twin's arm. Her foot slipped in the soft mud and she fell into a lake nearby.

Both cried sad tears.

"We should rest" Shifu decided, taking his bag off. The others followed suit, glad that they could relax a bit.

Tracy wiped her eyes and grabbed Emy's arm. She pulled her up. Emy sat there shivering, "It's really cold"

"Well, it can't be more worse than the time we were covered in food" Tracy laughed.

"Yeah, that wasn't very long ago, was it?" Emy counted on her fingers "Two weeks-ish ago"

(Yes, a chapter is roughly a day, sorry if I'm wrong. Sometimes, two chapters maybe one day)

"A lot has changed Em" Tracy placed a plaster on her knee where she fell earlier.

"Yeah..."

They sat there for a while, looking at the water, at their sprite reflections turn into cats.

"Wait! Look!" They both cried. A crown encrusted with diamonds and rubies floated on the water's surface. Their friends gathered around.

"The Emperor's crown!" Monkey exclaimed.

"Quick! Maybe he's in the water!" Asuka urged.

"But he would have drowned by now" Mantis pointed out.

"Well... we still need his body for his grave and funeral right?"

"Got it... so who can swim?"

"I will" Xen offered. She leapt into the water. Xen searched around for a goat. Nope. She reached the bottom and was rewarded with a few rocks and pond weed.

Her head popped up again as she climbed out. "So, did you find anything?" Emy asked nervously.

"No, no body"

Everyone sighed. So they had been here but left. "Where did they go then?" Monkey asked.

"..."

"You will never find him" a voice said. Everyone turned around and saw Water there grinning.

Shifu took a step forwards. "Where have you taken him?" He quizzed angrily.

Water shrugged and said, "For us to know and you to find out."

Tracy sighed dramatically, "Then why are you here?! To gloat?!"

"Yeah actually"

"Then, creep, get the hell away!"

"Wait"

"What?!"

"Oh yeah so..."

"Mmm?"

"Forgot what I was gonna say"

"UGH!" Tracy gave him a concussion.

"Did you have to do that?" Emy asked blankly, looking at the unconscious body on the floor.

* * *

Water woke up a while later.

"Need water?" Emy asked, giving him some coke that they took from their world. Now they could teleport, it wasn't very hard.

However, they could only remain there for a few minutes. So the first and only thing they took was a two bottles of coke.

Water stared at the bubbly, brown liquid uneasily. He watched Tracy glug some in her mouth and burp.

"Tracy!" Emy muttered, smiling slightly.

Deciding it it wasn't poison, he sipped a little. And spat it out straight afterwords. He wasn't expecting it to be fizzy.

Water stood up and was knocked down by Tracy again. "Tell us, why are you here?" Tracy said, more of a command then a question.

"The Sorceress wants the Twins and is willing to trade the Emperor for them. She wants them by sunset today-or he dies."

Tracy and Emy looked at each other anxiously.

Water smirked at their clueless faces and teleported off, leaving a trail of blue water. "What do we do?" Tracy groaned, tugging at her hair.

The others started to join them. "Hey, where's he gone?" Mantis asked them. "He teleported off." Emy replied.

"Did he tell you any new info?" Asuka quizzed.

"Well, er, she wants us-I mean the Twins-to trade with the Emperor." Emy stuttered.

"And by 'she' you mean the Sorceress, right?" Tigress muttered, arms folded across her chest.

"Yep." Emy squeaked.

"Well, we, can't do that." Shift suddenly sighed. "Without the Twins, the planet will be destroyed and the Sorceress will rule!"

"Welp. That's him gone." Tracy said. If looks could kill, she would be dead now, head off, no kidding.

"Whaaaat?! Embrace the truth!"

"Tracy, that enough. We'll head back now everyone." Shifu concluded. They slowly trudged home, disheartened by the current events.

* * *

Oogway was tidying some of the shelves whilst everyone else was in the kitchen eating. When he finished, he turned around, "Yes?" He asked.

"Decided yet?" Mineral raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, but, what?"

"Water, did you even tell them?!" Mina raged.

"I did" Water replied, "Just not thes-"

"HI-YA!"

Po, and everyone else gathered together in their respective fighting poses. "What do you want?" Viper hissed.

"The Twins." Wood answered, "Isn't it obvious?"

"No, but what's it for us? Not that we are going to hand them over anyways." Po asked.

"Well, you'll get this..." Fire said, holding out a suspicious-looking bag. He dropped it and out rolled Emperor Yenge.

"Emperor!" Crane cried.

Seeing the Kung-Fu masters, Yenge almost cried out in joy. "Save me!" He shouted.

"WAIT!" Shifu yelled.

"This is gonna get interesting..." Fire whispered to Water.

"Pfffft" Water replied. "As if!"

"So, what the final answer?!" Wood shouted. The room turned so quiet, you could hear a single pin drop.

"It's sunset!" Terra sang.

"You're, not having the Twins." Someone said.

"Who's that?" Fire questioned to thin-air.

"Not having the Yin and Yang Twins." The voice came again. "Emperor, accept my apologies!

Suddenly, a swirl of dark mist appeared and out stepped a cloaked figure. The five minions immediately bowed down.

"No Twins then, then no EMPEROR!" She roared. She began muttering under her breath until black energy started to form by her hands.

"So be it!" She declared. The energy was sent at the whimpering Emperor. "HELP!" He screamed. The glass window shook and shattered, scrolls rolled off the shelves.

"Yenge!" Tracy and Emy both shouted, tears flying at their eyes.

His still body lay on the ground. He looked fine, untouched, no blood, no injuries, but he had stopped breathing, he was dead.

"Emperor!" Everyone said, excluding the Twins.

"Does this make you feel better?!" The voice cried.

"It does..." The Sorcress whispered. She disappeared in the same mist laughing to herself insanely.

"You know, this WAS interesting." Water said back to Fire. They too, teleported away, leaving the others weeping over an ended life.

* * *

I'm so sorry I even broke my promise.

Yenge: You're even more sorry, you made me die!

Anyways I'll see you again.

Over and Out

AquaArtist


	19. Switched Part 1

**Yin And Yang Twins**

AN: I am here again. WOOOOOO! I am so sorry I haven't been here, I broke my wrist! That hurt...

Monkey: You're back again.

Isn't that great?!

Monkey: ...

I have decided that I would update every Saturday from now on, sorry for any problms.

Monkey: Dream on

Watch it, I could easily take Asuka out of this story.

Monkey: I'M SORRY!

That was easy. Since you love her~

Monkey: *lobs her*

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Switched Part 1**

When everyone finally wiped their blood-shot eyes, the sniffing stopped. Suddenly, their was an awkward moment where no one knew exactly what to say.

"Um, everyone feeling better?" Tracy asked, the only one who remained silent and dry. The Emperor's death clearly did not affect her as it did to the others.

"Perhaps an effect from being the Yang." Shifu stated, when he saw everyone's shocked faces.

"Mmm, perhaps." Tracy replied.

Meanwhile, Emy was still wailing, dabbing her soaked eyes with a tissue that looked like it could easily wash several elephants at once.

"And the opposite effect is happening to Emy?" Po questioned.

"Yep."

By now, the waterworks have stopped, although that heavy feeling was still deep in both their hearts and mind.

Shifu and Oogway left the room taking the body with them, whispering quietly among themselves.

Everyone else too, got ready to leave but judging the depressed, disheartened faces, Po quickly asked,

"Hey, anyone wanna go to the hot-springs?"

Everyone first replied with a poker face but gradually they started to agree.

"I'm sorry but I can't. My family's going on a trip on Thursday." Asuka said.

"And I'm going with her," added Saki, landing on Asuka's shoulder.

"And you two, are you coming too?" Tigress asked Xen and Que. They gave a look at each other, then at Tigress, then at each other again.

"Course not! Tonight's movie night!" Xen screamed happily.

"Yeah! We're gonna get drunk on noodles again!" Que continued, "And then dance on the roof and sleep in... jail."

"JAIL?!" They gaped, jaws dropping on the floor.

"That's the thing about movie night, we always get arrested for behavior... BUT THAT'S WHAT MAKE IT AWESOME!" They squealed.

Xen threw down a smoke bomb and they disappeared.

"You know, sometimes, I find it very hard to believe that they are our Master's friends." Mantis remarked.

"It's just us now, like the good old times!" Po exclaimed. "Oh, add the Twins too!"

Tigress rolled her eyes.

"Alright then! It's settled!" Po cried, arms in the air and everything.

* * *

Half an hour later, they had everything packed up and set off to a quiet, peaceful location where they specially chose since both genders were allowed to bathe together.

"Feeling better?" Viper asked Emy, who was packing a white fluffy towel and folding it neatly in her backpack which she took, yet again, from their world.

"Yep, thanks." She replied, with her usual happiness in her tone.

"You guys ready?" Monkey asked, coming over with his belongings packed.

"Not quite," Emy said, "I've still gotta do Tracy's."

"Why?" Both Monkey and Viper quizzed, with curiousity shining in their eyes.

Emy shuddered, "Oh it was horrible. Last time when I told her to pack, she threw this extremely noisy strop and threw our clothes on the floor-a top ended up outside. And then she managed to almost crack her head open by banging it on the wall. So the holiday was delayed."

"Yeah, that must have sucked." Viper agreed, nodding her head.

When she managed to shove Tracy's towel and extra clothes plus one food and a drink into her bag, they set off outside down the Steps.

"Getting used to them now!" Emy and Tracy commented, bounding downwards easily.

"You should!" Crane laughed, "After Master Shifu made you do that a hundred times for cutting off his beard."

"Oh, that moment was cherished alright." Po said, grinning like a maniac.

"Ugh guys, come on" Tigress groaned, face-palming.

* * *

A while later, they arrived. 'WATERFALL VALLEY' the sign read and they all settled in at the reception.

"Hello, we are booked for Slot 6." Viper said, giving the receptionist a" wave.

"Ah yes, please make your way down on the left side, you will see the changing rooms." They thanked her and set off on the left side before stopping at the end.

"Alright, we'll split up to change, meet you guys there." Emy said, taking her bag that contained some swimsuits.

They parted ways and headed off into separate changing rooms.

"Psssst! Monkey!" Po hissed. Silence.

"Psssssssssst!"

"PAHSSSSSSSSSSSSTER!"

"What?" Monkey asked, irritated at his friend. "If you're gonna make fun of my secret rash then I don't need to hear it!

"You have a rash?" Mantis quipped.

"No! What do you want?" He practically screamed at Po.

"Listen, do you want to do a prank?" Po whispered.

"On...?"

"The Twins! They won't suspect anything! I'll tell you later."

In a few moments, they regrouped and headed down to relax.

* * *

"I feel great!" Tracy and Emy exclaimed. You might think they mean the same thing, but really, not.

Emy felt great because she and Viper had a great time looking at the beautiful flowers that grew on the side.

On the other hand, Tracy felt great because she managed to scare of a dozen pigs by using a mask she stole from Po.

They were taking a little break right now, all chatting, the sadness almost forgotten. After all, the Emperor was never a really nice guy.

"Do you remember that golden orchid?" Emy asked Viper. The cheerful snake nodded.

"That smelt beautiful, by the way I took some!" She looked at her friend, "I didn't steal it! I found one on the ground. Have it!" She offered the tail which clasped a beautiful flower, if not a little wilted, but beautiful none the less.

"Thank you Vi! Trace!" Tracy swung her head around and Emy weaved the flower's stem through Tracy's onyx hair, making her look almost sweet.

"Why did you do that? I look so girly!" Tracy huffed, but seemed happy.

Secretly, while they were distracted, our troublesome duo snook into Emy's fluffy bag and saw their necklaces that weren't allowed for safety procedures. Po reached inside and tried to reach for Tracy's current book: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.

In the process, he had accidentally knocked Emy's charm out of the bell with so much fidgeting. Monkey took Emy's polar bear doll out but it was hooked onto the bell so Tracy's charm also slid out. Monkey held the doll and tugged the bell off.

"Huh? It's empty, the thingy must have come out." Then they heard footsteps coming.

"Quick!" Monkey carelessly shoved Emy's Yin charm into Tracy's bell whilst Po did the opposite.

They ran out of the room with the prank out of their heads and the bells shaking violently.

* * *

"We should come again next time!" Crane said as they neared the changing rooms.

"Yeah, maybe we should- please can we have a rematch at Mario Kart again?" Tigress pleaded Emy.

"Oh, come on, you only came to me because I'm the Yin!" Emy rolled her eyes. "But ok"

Tigress beamed, something she seldom did.

As they parted, the Twins immediately took their necklaces and placed them on. But it felt... strange...

Then pain hit them. Hard, so hard it almost made them fall. Tracy jerked where the pain was. Emy had tears streaming down her face as she knelt down, trying to ease the pain.

Suddenly, agony almost tore her into two. They both let out a piercing scream. The curtains drew open. "Guys!" Viper cried, darting forward.

"What happened?" Tigress murmured, shocked so much that tears pricked her eyes to see them in so much pain.

Viper tried to soothe them but soon she was crying. But not as much as them. The pain was everywhere now. Head, arms, torso... It had doubled and left them screaming and sweaty. All the others animals there looked in concern and pity.

Then, it went black.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Wow, I feel good. Maybe I should start writing more dark stuff.

Saki: *shudders*

So, I'll try updating more often now the holidays have started. For me anyway.

Over and Out

AquaArtist


	20. Switched Part 2

**Yin And Yang Twins**

AN: Updateeeee! My sister has joined FanFiction, check her out: Crystal Creator. Now, on with the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Switched Part 2**

"Master Shifu!" The wide doors swung open and there held Tigress and Po holding Tracy and Emy in their arms.

"Wh- What happened?!" Shifu asked in disbelief, "Are they... dead?"

"Master Shifu, their hearts are still working." Mantis checked.

"Explain what happened."

"So" Tigress started, "Well, we heard screaming and then they were cr"ying, I think from pain then they blanked out."

"Is there... a cure?" Po asked nervously.

"I will go find, but first let me see their condition."

The Twins were laid out before him and he inspected them closely. Gasp.

"What's wrong?!" The other masters asked urgently.

"They've got each other's charms- oh this is bad. Normally, it would be fine but they still haven't got used to all this yet!"

"What will happen to them?" questioned Crane as Po and the monkey glanced guiltily on each other.

"They, I don't know, I'll find something!" And with that, the red panda scurried out of the hall.

* * *

Monkey and Tigress had laid them on their beds before sitting down to guard them. But after mere seconds, both were asleep, snoring gently.

Then, midnight came.

A black aura flew from Tracy's body into Emy's while a white one went from Emy to Tracy.

Everything was silent until morning came.

"Morning Trace!" Emy greeted as she locked eyes with Tracy.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What happened?" Said Monkey, "You're awake!"

"Yeah and I'm now Tracy." Emy grunted.

"Come again?"

"Leave me alone!"

"Calm down Emy, they were just worried!" Said Tracy or Emy.

"You switched?"

"Finally!" Came Emy's sarcastic voice.

The door swung open, "I know what would happen! They would switch-" Shifu started.

"Yep, we know that." Tigress said.

"What's going on?" Asked Crane as he, Viper, Mantis and Po came in.

"Listen. They've switched bodies, Emy's now Yang and Tracy Yin. They need to switch charms on the next full moon yo return to normal, but because they are new, they would temporarily change drastically."

"The next full moon is in 5 days. We can't let anyone lay hands on them. If the charms aren't switched back then they would stay like that forever but eventually Emy would become evil but since she's Yin, she'll eventually die from the effect. Same to Tracy but without the evilness. They also need a drink a potion that will keep them unconscious for 3 days but as if she's still fed and things so it would be easier."

"Where's the potion Master?" Viper asked.

"You will need rare ingredients. You will gather them starting today. Crane and Mantis go get the Cherry of Ultimate Health, Tigress, the water from the Holy Waterfall of Power and Viper, the Sacred Clover of Dazzling Kindness. Po, Monkey, stay here.

* * *

As the Four set off, Shifu turned to the remaining two.

"Keep them here." He commanded, pointing a finger on the ground.

"I can't believe we've switched!" Tracy said, still amazed.

"I know right?!" Emy agreed, sarcasm hinted. "Ugh, we got the panda and the ape or something."

"Monkey," Tracy added helpfully.

"Whatever."

Po looked at Monkey. It was their fault after all. The new Emy sucked and Tracy hardly spoke at all to others except for her new spiteful twin.

"Should we tell them?" Monkey whispered quietly.

"No, Emy would skew us alive and probably eat us."

"At least they would eat you first." Monkey said, trying to make a joke of it.

"Not funny."

"What are you talking about?" Emy demanded. "Can we go now?!"

"You've got to stay here until the next full moon." Monkey replied.

"Yeah, yeah, I was there at the Full Moon Fan Club."

"You have to stay here."

"Oh yeah?" Emy began, "By the Power of Yang, let me go outside!" But it failed.

Po sniggered and earnt a wild punch to the face.

* * *

Viper went to the peaceful town of KaiQuin to search for the Clover.

It grows on snowy mountains at the peak and that's where she found herself ten minutes later. Getting up was easy but someone was guarding it.

"Master Viper!" The goat cried.

"Hello, please may I have the Clover?"

"I would except there has to be a plant here, it's the rules. Or there wouldn't be the Spring Festival."

She remembered it, she went last year, it was beautiful with purple flowers everywhere and dancing and games.

Viper thought silently for awhile, she could give a flower from her head but it was a special gift from her father.

"What about this?" She asked as she handed over the golden flower on the floor in the changing rooms from Tracy's hair.

"It's pretty." The goat breathed. "It's a deal."

They traded. "Thanks"

"Come this year!" The goat shouted as she left.

"I will."

Viper was lost in dreamland, she was thinking of the Festival last year where she danced with lilac ribbons and was cheered on by the crowd, the glorious food, the beautiful kimonos people wore. Oh there was one she particularly liked, it was green, forest green and had delicate swirls of a lighter shade. She love-

She tripped and the Clover fell off the mountain.

"No, no, this can't happen!

She made her way down as quick as possible then slithered around everywhere, searching frantically.

Then she found it. In the hands of a croc bandit.

"Give it back!" She yelled.

"Finders Keepers!" He replied, running off.

Viper jumped on him and slapped him with her tail. In shock he let go of the plant, Viper took it and made a dash for it.

That is until, she saw a beautiful green kimono.

* * *

Meanwhile, Crane and Mantis were picking cherries from the Tree of Heavenly Skills.

They were bored out of their minds.

"Why couldn't we go and fetch something else?" Mantis groaned, shoving a cherry in his mouth.

"I know right?" Crane agreed, "but I really hate the Twins looking like that, especially Tracy, I find her creepy now."

"But at least she's passive." Mantis reached for another one. He ate it.

"No, Mantis! That was the cherry we had to find!" Crane almost cried.

Mantis groaned again.

* * *

Answering to reviews:

 **Random Reviewer 1: I am a girl**

I'll update tomorrow with Part 3

Over and Out

AquaArtist


	21. DEBATE, DEBATE, DEBATE!

No Yin And Yang Twins! (Sorry)

Aqua here, and I have some notes for ya!

1) PLZ DONT KILL MEH FOR NOT UPDATING, IM SO SORRY, ANYTHING BUT THE WRATH OF DISAPPOINTED READERS!

2) Next chapter should be up this month.

3) Read the next line.

4) So, since the story's at its peak, you know, close to the BIG battle, blah blah blah, I was deciding on what to write next!

So here are the options!

Kung Fu Panda/Sailor Moon crossover

Tokyo Mew Mew

or

Harry Potter/Fairy Tail

Depending on majority of votes I will pick, just review which one you want.

Now... GO GO GOOOO!

Po: What is she doing exactly?

Ami (From Sailor Moon): She's doing a debate over which of us goes next in her next story.

Rei (From Sailor Moon): Pluto, can you tell?

Sailor Pluto (Guess?): She hasn't decided, all I can see are her desires for..

Natsu (From Fairy Tail): Money? A guy? Us to be in her next story?

Sailor Pluto: Food.

Pudding (From Tokyo Mew Mew): I love food!

Happy (From Fairy Tail): Aye!

Artemis (From Sailor Moon): What kind of cat are you?

Natsu: He's a dragon!

Hermione (From Harry Potter): Whatever, I've searched all of the books in the library and there's no proof of Happy being a dragon.

Harry Potter (Duh): Anyway, vote for us!

Juvia (From Fairy Tail): Juvia wishes to be with Gray-sama!

Gray: Geez, we're still in the same thing you know, it's not like I belong to Tokyo Mew Pew or something.

Mint (From Tokyo Mew Mew): (Gritted teeth) It's Mew Mew.

Juvia: Gray-sama, your clothes!

Ichigo (From Tokyo Mew Mew): (Kicks him away) It's not like I want another pervert in the team anyway!

Meanwhile, in space...

Kisshu (From Tokyo Mew Mew): Looks like you got Koneko-chan's boot. Oh well, bad luck. (Flies away)

Gray: Why does it always happen to me?! (Cries)

Hey guys I'm back! OH, WHAT THE HECK HAVE YOU GUYS DONE?! I LET YOU COME ON AND YOU RUIN THE ENTIRE GODDAMN A.N! WORDS AND WORDS OF.. WHYS GRAY NOT HERE?

Ginny: He's in space.

WHA- OK, WHATEVER. I ONLY HAVE 3 PERCENT ANYWAY SO IM GONNA HAVE TO UPLOAD THIS. UGHH!

Over and Out,

Happy

YOU STUPID CAT!


	22. Switched Part 3

Yin And Yang Twins

A.N: Alright first, please forgive me! I haven't been very good to you guys and I don't blame you for anything. How 2017 going? Also writers block is over now, I have a storyline to follow-ish.

Thanks so much for your support!

* * *

Chapter 17: Switched Part 3

"Alright, the potion's done. Drink up!" Viper cheered. She handed them each a cup filled with a greasy, black liquid which looked ugh- inedible.

"Gross." Emy wrinkled her nose. "It looks disgusting." Her brain was already gagging from the putrid stench.

"Mm hum." Tracy agreed

"Just shove it down your gob." Mantis instructed. He was sent flying. "Well. I earned that ."

Tracy sniffed again and downed it in one, falling asleep at once.

"Emy, just drink it."

"Fine, only because Tracy did and you're all boring anyway."s

"That's nice to know."

Both girls down and tucked into their beds with maximum security, they were left in peace.

"Tigress, you start the shift."

"Alright Master."

This cycle repeated for two days and a half switching between the five plus extras. Eventually it was Po's turn to guard them.

He gave a little rant whilst guarding outside. "Po, you're a guard! Guarding the precious twins! You're powerful, strong with agility, loyalty and *sniff* mm dumplings.."

"He's just like a child!" Terra giggled, holding her mouth.

"You're like a child T." Mineral sighed. "Anyway now Fire has led him away, let's get them."

"Okee!" Fast and desperate to get the pleasure of eternal life as the superior breed on Earth, they both slipped through the door and carried them away outside, disappearing into the distance.

"Po! Why are you here?" Tigress asked angrily as she watched the hungry panda stuffed his face. To be honest she kinda expected it.

"Oh, um Tigress! Didn't see you there! I was um... alright I was eating okay?! In fact, they are probably still... there. Oh, they're gone."

"What?!" She screeched in alarm. "Po, you idiot!" She double-checked their beds and growled. "This is the last straw Po." She glared at him "If Master Shifu finds out then-"

"Then I'm going to ask this one tiny question. Where are they?" A bored yet amused tone of voice replied, raising a eyebrow.

"In this.. room. No, they ARE NOT!" Po panicked, dropping his food. "I'm gonna die." He mumbled internally. "Tigress will kill me and Shifu will kill my ghost."

"Po, I am very disappointed in you, I hope you realise this grave mistake.." Shifu continued.

Then Oogway appeared followed by a bunch of annoyed masters. "Po!" Crane grumbled. "I knew this would happen."

The ancient turtle cleared his throat. "Dragon Warrior, you are tasked with this dangerous mission to retrieve the twins. You may take the five with you on this journey."

"Wait, do we even have a say in this?" Mantis groaned, rubbing his tiny temples. Oogway looked at him and deeply considered this. "No, you don't." he replied, turning back to the guilty panda.

Oogway took out a scroll out of seemingly nowhere and handed it to him. "I have done my research, this is where the Sorceress is hiding, so her followers may have taken them there. You may go now."

Po gulped as he eyed the scroll uneasily. Then he clenched his large fists together and looked back at Oogway with determination. "Ok, come on you guys!" The Furious Five cheered and followed him out of the grand door.

* * *

"The brave masters have journeyed for 5 whole days, barely stopping to take a breath as they ventured through the dangerous mountains where one mistake could end your life. They were fearless as they marched past the dense forest where hidden monsters pounced at them however they were all defeated in one single blow."

"Po. Its only been 5 hours." Monkey interrupted, sighing. "And that mountain you described was just a steep hill."

"And that forest only had a couple bandits." Viper agreed, rolling her eyes.

"Oh come on! Just saying! Geez." The panda argued. "We have a whole day until we get there. Max."

"And whose fault is that?" Everyone glared at the panda and resumed walking. Tension lingered in the air.

About another 3 hours later, they stopped by at a river to rest. Everyone was refilling themselves with the fresh, cool water. "Oh that is refreshing!" Po exclaimed, lapping it up eagerly.

"You called it bro!" Monkey agreed, washing his fur.

Po grinned and took in a huge mouthful of water. I mean it. Huge.

Tigress was studying the piece of paper. "We took the wrong turn a few hundred miles back. So thats another extra length to walk."

Po did a double take and spat his water straight out, unable to swallow it. "Few hundred miles back?! Uh oh.." Tigress was drenched in water and saliva. But more importantly, the map was ruined, soaked through.

"PO, YOU BIG IDIOT." Tigress fumed enraged. "FIRST YOU LET THEM GET STOLEN AND NOW YOU RUINED THE ONLY CLUE WE HAVE!" She threw a wild punch at him, her fist connecting with his stomach. Po flew into the water as she crossed her arms angrily. As she stepped back, she unknowingly triggered a secret alarm.

Out of the sky, five figures landed with a heroic pose each apart from the last one who merely took a fighting stance.

"Mina, you didn't do it! Bastard." Fire yelled.

"Well, only stupid kitties would ever bother with this trash!" They butted foreheads menacingly, with death in their eyes. Wood grabbed them forcibly and thrust them apart, earning glares which she simply ignored.

"What happened to stopping them? They are literally walking away." She pointed out. The Five were bewildered by their dramatic entrance with confusion evident on their faces.

Fire broke away from the contact and grinned, punching his hands. "Lets save it for later mineral, for now..."

"We Battle." His mortal enemy finished.

"Bring it on." Viper hissed, fangs sharp.

* * *

So there it is. I hope you liked it, again, sorry for making you guys wait for months. I am no way abandoning this story, just lost my path for bit. I hope you all have a nice day.

Po: Thats it? You're not gonna tell them where I went?

No spoilers Panda!

Over and Out,

AquaArtist


	23. So Sorry

Hello there I'm Aqua.

You may have noticed that I have not updated either story What on Earth or Yin And Yang Twins. They both had amazing potential with story lines to go with that I haven't explained yet except to myself.

You all know where this is heading.

I'm sorry but due to personal reasons, I cannot upload anymore. This is because of family fighting and threatening to split up, unhealthy friendships and rapidly failing grades. I simply do not have the heart or time anymore.

Both stories are up for adoption, PM me for more info and details. I hope this story ends up in good hands where they will update often and sooner or later finish the story. Yin and Yang Twins is near its end now with the big finale soon. I have planned for a sequel but that cannot continue now. What on Earth still has a long way to go like I mentioned previously.

I will thank you all for the final time for supporting me. It really makes me happy that you enjoy and appreciate the time and effort into my stories. I'm so sorry.

I wish you all a happy year and don't forget that you are kind and warmhearted. People love you and your life is always something that mattered. So don't ever throw it away. You will get through whatever you are dealing with.

Don't worry, I am not committing suicide.

Final Over and Out,

AquaArtist


End file.
